


There's Still No One I'd Rather Be Shy With Than You

by seungdandy



Series: Shy [4]
Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, GTOP - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Eventual Character Death, F/M, Gtop in love, Humor, Illness, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life AU, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 36,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/pseuds/seungdandy
Summary: Choi Seunghyun and Kwon Jiyong have been through many of life's ups and downs together. They've raised a beautiful daughter, seen her marry and give birth to twins of her own. Life should be good for them, and it certainly is. However, it's tough to find privacy these days what with the two toddlers running through their villa and their daughter living with them again. Will they survive their son-in-law's conscription, or will they wear out their last nerve.





	1. Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted on AFF back in May of 2015. This is the final installment of the Shy series. This along with the previous installment are my favorites.

Jiyong parked his car in the garage and headed towards the door. He was carrying a few bags so navigating the lock was proving more difficult than it should have. Once he was inside he deposited his keys on the table by the door and looked around.

 

The villa was unusually quiet. No dogs running to greet him, no thunderous toddler feet bounding up to cover him in sticky hand prints. Where is everyone? " _Hyunnie? Mi Cha? Kids_? Hello? Haraboji's home!" 

 

He headed out to the patio and found his wayward husband and his dogs who hurried to greet him. "There you are. Where's Mi Cha and the kids?" Seunghyun pulled him into a hug. "I sent them away. Happy anniversary, baby." Jiyong blinked. "Hyunnie, it's not our anniversary."

 

The older man handed him a glass of wine. "It's the anniversary of the night we met." Jiyong smiled. "You're such a romantic, but where did you send the kids?" Seunghyun kissed him lightly. "Don't worry, baby. They're at Yeobae's for the night.Tonight It's just us. I even cooked."

 

Jiyong raised his brow. "You did? Well let me go change into something more comfortable and I'll rejoin you shortly." Seunghyun smiled. "Don't take too long." 

 

When Jiyong returned wearing silk lounge pants and a t-shirt he found dinner ready and waiting on the patio. They dined together talking about their day and feeding each other bits of food as they went. It was harder now to find time to be alone with Mi Cha and the kids living with them.

 

They both enjoyed it, but at times it was trying. Having two toddlers tearing through the house was unnerving. No matter how well behaved they were they still managed to get into their share of mischief. They also had the uncanny knack of interrupting their grandfathers whenever an amorous moment would strike. Now that they were twenty months old they were able to ask simple questions and it was starting to get awkward. 

 

After dinner, Seunghyun put some music on and pulled his husband onto the living room floor. "What are you doing, you idiot." Jiyong was giggling as he said it and he gladly wrapped his arms around his husband's neck. Mary J. Blige's _Be Without You_ came on and they swayed together, pulling each other closer.

 

Seunghyun began kissing his husband's neck and Jiyong tilted his head to allow him better access. "I love you, Yongie. Best thing that ever happened to me was meeting you." Jiyong moaned. "Oh Hyunnie, I love you too. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me too." 

 

The petite designer leaned up and captured his husband's lips in a gentle kiss that escalated quickly to passionate. " _Hyunnie_.... we're all alone!" Seunghyun smirked. "I know, Yongie." He grabbed the smaller man's thighs and hoisted him up. "How about we take advantage of that?"

 

Jiyong moaned. "Stop taking and start stripping." Seunghyun placed Jiyong on the couch and stretched out on top of him. They continued kissing as they desperately tried to strip each other. "We need lube. Get the lube!" Seunghyun panted. "It's under the couch. I put it there earlier. Fuck, Yongie! Slip these pants off!" 

 

They were so preoccupied with trying to get naked as fast as possible that neither one heard the front door open. "Poppy _eating_ Haraboji up." They both jumped at the sound of their grandson standing next to them. Mi Cha came running in the room. " _Jae_! Umma told you to wait... _oh my god! I'm sorry!"_

 

By this time the two men had disentangled and were fixing their clothing. They had both been shirtless and Jiyong's pants were pushed down, bad night to go commando. Seunghyun still had his pants on, but only because he was putting so much effort into depantsing his husband. 

 

" _Why_ are you here, exactly? Aren't you supposed to be at Yeo's" Seunghyun was annoyed that his romantic night was interrupted. She sighed. "We had to leave. Haneul's sick." Jiyong stood up. "What's wrong? Where is she?" 

 

Mi Cha put her hands up. "I put her in bed already while you two were dressing. I'm going to go and check on her can you two just watch Jae while I do? Oh and I'm sorry about your night." Jiyong waved her off. "It's fine, don't worry. Just take care of Haneul. Call me if you need help." 

 

Jae climbed between them and Seunghyun sighed. "What's up, little man?" He smiled. "Hungry." The older man looked at Jiyong. "Your grandson is hungry." Jiyong frowned. "He's your grandson too, you know." The older man smiled. "Jae, _Haraboji_ is going to make you something to eat and Poppy is going to take a nice cold shower. Okay, little man?" 

 

The boy smiled. "Okay Poppy." Jiyong stared at him. "You suck." Seunghyun chuckled as he headed to their room. "Sorry. I know how these sick night go. They're long, painful and Poppy doesn't get any. I'll be back in fifteen minutes." 

 

When he got out of the shower he found Jiyong and Jae in the kitchen. The toddler was covered with hot fudge and whipped cream. The kitchen didn't look much better. "You gave him ice cream? Really?" Jiyong shrugged. "He wore me down with his limited vocabulary. I couldn't argue anymore. I'm exhausted."

 

Seunghyun was just opening his mouth to speak when their daughter walked in. " _Umma! I cream_!" She took one look at her son and then turned to her father's. " _Appa_! How could you? It's late and you give him ice cream? What were you thinking?" 

 

Jiyong shook his head. "You should know better Hyunnie! We've already got one sick child in the house, do we need two?" The older man tilted his head. "Excuse me?" Jiyong went on. "Do you even think?" Then he turned to his daughter. "Don't worry, baby girl. I'll take Jae and bathe him, and I'll leave this mess in here for your irresponsible Appa to clean." 

 

She nodded. "Thank you, daddy. Don't be too hard on Appa though, he's just trying to be nice." She kissed them both on the cheek and headed back to Haneul. Jiyong grabbed Jae and headed out before his husband could speak. 

 

When Jae was all tucked in, Jiyong wandered back to the kitchen. It was empty and spotless. He went to their bedroom and found Seunghyun in bed, reading with a glass of scotch. "Jae asleep?" Jiyong cleared his throat. "Yes. I'd better take the dogs out..." "It's already done, just come to bed. You can spoon feed me _I cream._ "

 

Jiyong laughed. "So... you're not mad that I threw you slightly under the bus?" Seunghyun put his book aside. " _Slightly_? I've got tire marks on my back, but I understand why you did it now come here and let's finish celebrating before some other catastrophe happens." 

 

Jiyong climbed into bed and towards him. He leaned over and kissed his husband and was immediately pulled on top of him. Seunghyun's hands travelled down to his ass and squeezed as he thrusted up. Jiyong moaned, but then pulled back.

 

" _Wait_... what do you mean by _you understand why I did it_? _What_ do you understand?" The older man sighed. "You know, your need to be the perfect parent. The one that she goes to when shit happens. It's fine, I'm the fun goofy dad and you're the one who knows how to do everything. I get it, you can't make any mistakes." 

 

He started kissing and biting his neck, but Jiyong just bristled. "I can make mistakes. I'm not like that." Seunghyun looked him in the eye. "Okay fine, you can make mistakes. Now... can we please... Poppy wants to eat Haraboji very badly." 

 

Jiyong was quiet for a while, allowing his husband to kiss and suck on him and then he pulled back again causing Seunghyun to let out an exasperated sigh. "And another thing... I know that you're not just goofy. You have some surprisingly good advice sometimes. You're more than the fun dad."

 

The older man exhaled. "Thank you. I appreciate that. It's really nice. Can we put this behind us now... so _I_ can maybe get _behind_ you?" Jiyong rolled his eyes. "That's the worst line I've ever heard. It's bad even from you. God you're such a dork. Do you really forgive me, or do you just want sex?"

 

Seunghyun smiled. "I forgive you... _and_ I want sex." Jiyong smirked. "Lucky for you that I do too. Did I hear you say something about eating me?" The older man kissed him. "Definitely. _I hungry for you."_ Seunghyun flipped them over and had them naked in seconds. His mouth traveling down his husband's body with purpose. When he got to Jiyong's throbbing erection he wasted no time and engulfed it in his mouth. 

 

Jiyong buried his hands in Seunghyun's dark locks and moaned, locking his thighs around his neck. "Oh fuck Hyunnie... so good... stretch me open.... I want to feel you inside me!" The older man moaned around his cock and then pulled off with a wet popping sound. "Fuck Yongie... I love it when you beg for me. Hand me the lube, baby." 

 

Jiyong reached blindly into the side drawer. "I can't find it! It's not here.... _Hyunnie_!" Seunghyun blinked. "Shit! I left it under the couch! Hang on.... I'll go get it." The blonde huffed. "Hurry!" The older man threw on a robe and hurried out to the living room. He had to lie on his stomach and feel around for it, but he finally grabbed it. 

 

He turned to leave and walked right into the coffee table in the darkened room, stubbing his toe. " _Aw... Fuck_!" Then he heard the echo. "Fuck!" Seunghyun started. "Appa! What did you teach him!" "Fuck! Fuck!" Mi Cha scolded her son. "No Jae! That's a bad word!" Then she looked at her father, snapping on the light. 

 

"What are you doing out here in the dark anyway?" He smiled. "I stubbed my toe, sorry. I was looking for.... _something_." Jiyong came out of the bedroom looking frazzled in only his boxers. " _Hyunnie_! How long does it take to find a tube of lube.... oh Mi Cha... is everything alright?" 

 

Mi Cha huffed. "Appa is teaching Jae bad words and could you please put something on!" "Fuck!" " _ **No Jae**!_ " The three adults yelled in frustration causing the toddler to burst into tears. Seunghyun rolled his eyes and sat down. "Just great, _fucking great."_ " _Appa! Please_!" 


	2. Toddler Takeover

Seunghyun is awakened by a chubby fist in his face, a chubby, _wet_ fist. He blinks his eyes and removes the hand as gently as possible, wiping his own palm across his face to remove the spittle. He sits up and looks over at his husband who appears to be safely ensconced in a cocoon of blankets. 

 

He gets up and replaces his empty spot with his pillows just to be safe because Jae Hwa tends to roll in his sleep as well as drool. He heads to the kitchen to make his much needed coffee, missing the days when he could still sneak a cigarette when he needed one. 

 

When Mi Cha and the Twins had moved in, Jiyong had removed all of his "hidden" cigarette packs and ordered him to either quit now or find other accommodations. He'd chosen the first option, more or less. He still had a pack in his office at work. _That_ his husband couldn't get to. 

 

He was rooting around the cabinets for the good, strong coffee when his eyes landed on something red behind the canisters of sugar and flour. He's curious so he pulls out the sugar and lo and behold he sees a pack of Marlboros along with a lighter. Funny thing is, he never put them there and the lighter is definitely not his, _it's Jiyong's_. 

 

No matter whose they are he's thrilled to find them. His body immediately craves the nicotine and he reaches for the pack without the slightest hesitation. "What are you doing?" Seunghyun freezes at the sound of his husband's voice, but then he remembers that they're not his cigarettes. He turns to face him, holding out both the pack and the lighter.

 

"Any idea how _these_ got in the cabinet?" Jiyong's cool demeanor cracks for just a split second, but Seunghyun knows him well enough to see it. "Uh... well I must have missed them when I cleaned out all of your stash. Just hand them over and we won't make a big deal about it."

 

Seunghyun extended his hand and gave him the pack which the blonde accepted with a nod.  "Don't you want your lighter too? How will you light them without it?" Jiyong was turning to leave. "I've got others... _Shit!_ I mean... I'm not smoking these... what are implying?" 

 

Seunghyun followed him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him out to the patio. "I'm not implying anything. Now hand me that pack before the house wakes up. We haven't enjoyed a peaceful smoke together in ages." 

 

Jiyong handed it to him. "What the hell were you doing in the sugar anyway? You never use sugar in your coffee." Seunghyun lit both of their cigarettes and handed Jiyong his. "Looking for the good coffee. Can't believe you've been hiding these from me." 

 

They ended up sitting together on one of the lounge chairs, Jiyong nestled between Seunghyun's legs. They sat there in their sleeping clothes just chatting and smoking a few cigarettes together. It felt nice, _serene_. Like they didn't have a care in the world. 

 

They both literally jumped when the tiny hand whacked against the glass patio door. " _Fuck_! We've been discovered." Jiyong laughed, looking up at his husband. "Hyunnie, you really need to stop saying th..." 

 

" _Fuck! Fuck! Umma Fuck!_ " Mi Cha came running over. " _Jae Hwa!_ What did I tell you?! Don't say that bad word!" The toddler frowned and then pointed to the glass door. "Fire Umma, _Fire!_ " She turned and saw her fathers putting out their cigarettes. 

 

She glared at them through the glass and picked up her son, walking swiftly away. "Little bastard snitched on us." Jiyong slapped his husband in the shoulder. "Hyunnie, that's our grandson! Don't call him that." The older man rubbed his shoulder. "Okay, but he still snitched." 

 

Minutes later the patio door opened and their daughter joined them, looking a bit frazzled. "Daddy, Appa... Please, we need to set a better example for the children. That means no swearing..." She looked pointedly at Seunghyun. "and no smoking when they can see you. I really wish you'd both just quit so the twins can have their Poppy and Haraboji for a long, long time."

 

Jiyong stood up and hugged her. "I'm sorry, baby girl.  Of course you're right. Here..." He handed her the pack, giving his husband a dirty look when he made a strangled kind of protest noise as he did. "take it. We'll stop. You and the twins are what's important here."

 

Jiyong took a good look at her. "Did you get _any_ sleep last night?" She nodded. "A little. I'm fine though. Haneul is better, that's all that matters." The blonde frowned. "You need your rest too. I'll tell you what... why don't you get some friends together and go away. Go to Jeju for a few days. Appa and I will pay for it _and_ watch the twins."

 

She shook her head. "No, I couldn't. I can't leave them, I'm their mother. Besides you two do enough." Jiyong shook his head. "Don't be silly. We insist. Don't we, Hyunnie?" Seunghyun understood that Mi Cha needed a break, he really did. She was exhausted on a good day. It's just that his mind went blank when he heard _Appa and I will watch the twins._  

 

Then he looked at his tired daughter and he realized how hard it was on her. Kyungbae was gone and she had two very active toddlers to contend with. They helped, but it wasn't the same. Even Youngbae and Chaerin who'd lived through twins weren't much comfort. With Kyung serving his conscription, they had to oversee the Japan studio and were frequently away. 

 

He stood up and hugged his daughter. "Angel, you go and have fun with your friends. Daddy and I did fine raising you, we'll be fine for a few days with the twins." She smiled and pulled away. "If you're sure, I could really use a break. Thank you." 

 

When she was back in the house, Jiyong hugged his husband. "I was afraid you were going to flip out and say no." Seunghyun chuckled. "It's fine. How bad could it be for a few days?" 

 

A few days later Mi Cha stands nervously beside a car waiting to take her to the airport. "Make sure that they don't take too long a nap or they'll never get to sleep at night. Oh... and please try to continue with the toilet training." Then she looked at Seunghyun. "No sugary snacks and please try to watch your language. I just got Jae to stop saying that word."

 

Seunghyun opened his mouth to speak, but Jiyong cut him off. "Baby girl, don't worry. We have done this before you know. We can handle it. I'll keep Appa in line, just have fun and relax. Call me when you land." He gave her a kiss and she leaned over to kiss her children goodbye. Then she hugged Seunghyun. "Thank you both. I love you, goodbye." 

 

When they got back into the house, Seunghyun turned to his husband. "You'll keep _me_ in line? Weren't you the one who gave Jae the ice cream not to mention had the cigarettes?" The blonde shushed him. "Be careful what you say..." He pointed to the twins who were playing with their toys on the floor. "they repeat everything now." 

 

The older man chuckled as he headed toward their bedroom. "Wait! Where are you going?" Seunghyun turned in the doorway. "I'm going to shower. I've got studio time booked." Jiyong looked surprised. "Studio time! I assumed that you'd be working at home today to stay with the twins."

 

Seunghyun shook his head. "No, I can't. I told you, I've got that new group Ikon to produce. I can't do that from home. I assumed you'd be working from home." The blonde huffed. "You know I'm swamped trying to get my new collection together. I can't be home."

 

The older man exhaled. "Yongie, if you knew you were so busy why'd you offer to babysit the twins?" The blonde shrugged. "Well, like I said... I assumed you'd stay home. Well there's no getting around it, you'll just have to take them with you to work."

 

Seunghyun put his hands up. "Oh no! I can't work with two toddlers running around the studio. You take them. You've got all your minions to watch them for you." Jiyong shook his head. "I can't take them both. Everyone is busy. I'll take one and you take the other. I'll even let you choose which one you take." 

 

Seunghyun nodded. "Fine. I'll take Haneul." Jiyong turned to walk away. "You'll take Jae and you'll like it." The older man shook his head as he entered the shower thinking what the hell did they get themselves into. 

 

Before he pulled out of their garage, Jiyong stood by his window with Haneul in his arms and rattled off a list of instructions. "Don't forget to feed him, take him to the bathroom, watch him every second..." Seunghyun exhaled, annoyed. " _Jesus_..."

 

The blonde glared at him as he covered Haneul's ears. "Sorry... I'm not a complete incompetent you know. I do have some experience with child rearing." Jiyong leaned down and gave him a kiss. "Okay, have a good day. Good luck." 

 

When he arrived at the YG garage he hoisted Jae as well as his bags out of his car. "Walk Poppy, walk! _Down_!" The toddler squirmed in his grip as he struggled to free himself. "No little man. Poppy is running late. Hold still." 

 

"Down Poppy! _Jae walk!_ " He barely made it through the lobby and onto the elevator without dropping the boy. Once inside the elevator he put him down. The toddler immediately surged forward and before he could be stopped had pressed several floor buttons, screaming with laughter as they lit up. "No Jae! Poppy is in a hurry." He pulled him back and held his hand tightly.

 

By the time he made it to his office he was exhausted. He knew why Jiyong wanted Haneul, she was by far the more mellow of the two. He set the toddler up with his favorite blocks and dolls and sat at his desk to check some things on his computer. 

 

When it was close to his studio time he scooped his grandson up and headed to the men's room. "Okay little man... show Poppy what you got." The boy proceeded to run through the bathroom pushing all the stall doors open while letting out high pitched shrieks and giggles. 

 

"Okay, little man... let's try _using_ the toilet instead of playing. Come on..." He seated him on the toilet, keeping him steady. "What does Haraboji say?  _Tinkle, tinkle, little tot, There you sit upon the pot. Any second you will see, Sprinkle, splash as you go pee._" Seunghyun was startled by the clapping coming from outside the stall. 

 

"I hope you grandson is in there with you because if not, I'm really worried that you need that kind of encouragement." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "That's fucking funny, Dae." Jae clapped from his perch. " _Poppy fucking funny!_ " Daesung was doubled over when he emerged with the boy and brought him to the sink. "Oh god! I'm _so_ glad that I had that large coffee or I might have missed this." 

 

In the studio he kept him on his lap and it was a constant battle to keep his hands away from the computer and the sound equipment. He squirmed and fidgeted and kept everyone in stitches when he kept repeating his new catchphrase " _Poppy fucking funny_." 

 

The boys in Ikon thought it was so funny that they started to call Seunghyun Poppy as well. The older man had a splitting headache at the end of the day, not to mention bruised shins from Jae's feet kicking him to get away all afternoon.

 

Jiyong arrived at his office with Haneul and carried her into his office. He put her down, handing her a toy and picked up his phone. "Seungri... I need to have those models come here today. My granddaughter is here and I can't drag her to meetings. Fine... thank you, Seungri."

 

He started working and Haneul kept offering him her doll. He smiled at her. " _Thank you, Hani_. Haraboji needs to work now. You keep it." She thrusted it back at him. " _Haraboji doll!_ " She took his hand and attempted to lead him away from his desk. He chuckled. "No sweetie. Haraboji needs to work. I'm sorry, _I'll play later_." 

 

Her bottom lip began to quiver and her eyes became watery. Jiyong grabbed the doll. " _No no, sweetie_. Look... Haraboji has the doll." It was already too late. Her mouth opened and she let out an earsplitting wail as the tears streamed down her face. 

 

He picked her up and began walking back and forth cooing to her. He tried giving her the doll, but she only threw it belligerently across his office. He rooted through her bag and brought out a snack. "Hani... would you like a snack?" She knocked into his hand with her tiny fist, sending fruit slices all over his floor.

 

He sighed and put her down. " _Dong Hanuel!_ You stop this tantrum _this instant_!" She stopped screaming, momentarily stunned by his harsh tone, but then she curled her tiny hands into fists and screamed even louder. Jiyong sighed and sat on the floor. 

 

Haneul crawled into his lap, placated by his obvious defeat. He looked down at her and cringed as she was munching on a slice of peach that had fallen to the floor. "No Hani, that's dirty.  Haraboji will get you a new snack." She looked up at him, smiling and pat his face. " _Haraboji play."_

 

He spent the rest of his day working from the floor, even when he met with the models he stayed put. His back was killing him, but at least he could think. 


	3. Domestic

Jiyong was the first to arrive home and he deposited Haneul in front of the TV to watch one of her favorite animated movies. He made sure to give her lots of toys as well because at her age her attention span was very short. Next he made a beeline to the medicine cabinet for pain killers to sooth his aching back and neck. 

 

After swallowing them down with a healthy shot of scotch he breathed out a sigh of relief. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine that his sweet little Hani would throw one temper tantrum after another all day long. She essentially made working next to impossible. He wondered how Seunghyun had faired with Jae. If Hani had been difficult, he couldn't imagine how bad Jae had been.

 

He headed in the kitchen to start dinner, fresh scotch poured into his glass. When he heard the door open he came out to greet his husband and grandson. "Hey you two. How was your day?" Seunghyun gave him a kiss and then dropped the bags he'd been carrying. "Just terrific. How about yours?"

 

Jiyong smiled. "It was good. Hani was a big hit at the office." They both turned to see the twins greeting each other. Jiyong always smiled when he saw them hug. No matter what would happen in life they would always have each other. It was heart warming really. Sure it was tough right now with two of them, but it was worth it.

 

" _Poppy fucking funny!_ " Jae Hwa proudly beamed at his sister who giggled and handed him a doll. Jiyong turned to look at his husband who was pouring himself a drink. "What happened to watching your language?" The older man took a long drink. "It slipped out. _Sorry_. Overall I did fine. He's alive, fed and he used the toilet."

 

The blonde rolled his eyes. "You're like a super grandfather. Go wash up, we're going to eat." After dinner Seunghyun cleaned the kitchen and Jiyong went to run a bath for the kids. "I didn't know that you were joining them in the bath." The blonde looked up at his husband from his spot on the floor next to the tub. "Very funny. I don't know how Mi Cha does this every night. They've soaked me."

 

Seunghyun laughed and kneeled down beside him. "You're taking too long. Just wash them and get them out." He reached for Haneul and started washing her back. She frowned and crawled away from him. "Hani, let Poppy wash you, sweetie." 

 

She grabbed the washcloth from his hand and shrieked. " _No! Haneul do_!" Jiyong chuckled while Seunghyun was slightly taken aback. "When did _this_ start? She's been so docile." The blonde smirked. "She's just trying to be independent. Let her do it." 

 

Of course instead of washing she slammed the washcloth over and over into the water, effectively soaking the floor and now both her grandfathers. "You know, fair is fair. Tomorrow you take Hani with you and I'll take Jae." Seunghyun raised his brow as he watched his husband pull the boy from the water and wrap him in a towel. 

 

The twins were exhausted, but after talking with their mother they were also sad. They both teared up at the sound of her voice and became inconsolable. "Well this is just _fu_..." Jiyong shot his husband a death glare. " _Don't say it!_ "

 

The older man huffed as he walked back and forth with the squirming Jae in his arms. "Well it is and you know it. What do we do now?" The blonde frowned. "We distract them. Come on, I've got an idea." 

 

Half an hour later the two toddlers were snuggled up under a blanket on the couch between their grandfathers, a Disney movie playing on the TV... both fast asleep. You know, this is not exactly how I envisioned myself spending my Thursday nights after our daughter was married." 

 

Jiyong shushed him. "You don't want to wake them, do you?" Seunghyun reached across the back of the sofa to touch his husband's neck. "Absolutely not." He began rubbing what he could reach with his fingers causing the blonde to sigh in contentment. 

 

"Feel good?" Jiyong exhaled. " _Mm hmm._ " The elder inched over as close as he could get without disturbing the sleeping children. "Want to feel even better?" Jiyong's eyes had drifted closed, but they popped open at his words. 

 

"Are you _seriously_ trying to seduce me while our grandchildren sleep in between us? Are you _that_ desperate for sex?" Seunghyun answered without missing a beat. " _Yes and yes._ Yongie, I planned this whole romantic night for us so we could be alone and it got ruined because Hani was sick. Now we're babysitting. It's just... it's just... oh fuck it! _Nevermind_!" He picked up Jae and headed to the twins room. 

 

A moment later Jiyong joined him carrying Haneul. He placed her in her bed, tucking her in and looked over at his husband. "You need to make sure..." Seunghyun snapped. "I _know_ okay. I can do it." The blonde put his hands up. "Fine. Sorry." He left the room to get ready for bed. 

 

When Seunghyun joined him he was in his robe. "I'm going to get some water, would you like anything?" The older man shook his head. Jiyong returned with his water and slid into bed next to his husband and turned out the light.

 

"How's Jae? Is he tucked in alright?" Jiyong scoffed. "I wasn't checking up on you. I just naturally look in on the kids." Seunghyun chuckled. "Whatever you say." The younger man huffed. "Well if you hadn't been so moody before, I wouldn't have had to go and check him."

 

"Yongie... I'm sorry. I behaved childishly. I shouldn't have snapped at you." The blonde snuggled up to him. "I forgive you, Hyunnie. It's been a long day for all of us." The older man stroked his back. "It's just that I feel like we don't have any _us_ time. It's always helping with the kids or work or whatever else we need to do. I miss us, baby."

 

Jiyong kissed him sweetly. "By us you mean sex, right?" Seunghyun chuckled. "That's not exactly what I meant. I miss the mornings together, the quiet moments, the leisurely dinners... Jesus Yongie, I even miss walking the dogs together." 

 

The blonde sighed. "But Hyunnie... when this is all over we're really going to miss the kids. You know that." Seunghyun nodded. "I do know that. That's why I'm sorry for the way I acted. You're right... before long Kyung will be home and they'll move back to Japan. Then who knows how often we'll see the..." 

 

The sob that broke out of his husband stopped him mid sentence. " _Yongie_?" Jiyong clutched him tightly, shaking with emotion. "They _can't_ take my babies away." Seunghyun stroked his hair. "Oh... _baby_... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. We'll still see them as often as you like. I promise." 

 

The blonde looked up at him with a tear stained face. "We can go every week?" The older man exhaled. "I'm not so sure that they'll want us so often." Jiyong glared at him. "You said as often as I like." Seunghyun nodded. "Okay, but we've still got another ten months with the kids, relax." 

 

Jiyong buried his face in his husband's neck. "It'll go by too fast." Seunghyun sighed. "It'll be fine, baby. Don't worry." Of course on the inside he was a nervous wreck about his husband and how he'd handle it when that day finally came. He wasn't sure a dog would do it this time. 

 

"Let's get some sleep, baby." Seunghyun dropped a kiss on the blonde's head. "I love you." Jiyong snuggled closer. "Love you too, Hyunnie." 

 

Seunghyun resolved to stop complaining about the kids and start making Jiyong happier every day. It wasn't going to be easy as the days raced by, but he'd try his best. The last thing he wanted on his hands was a mopey Jiyong. 

 

The next morning Jiyong woke up alone which was fairly unusual. His husband enjoyed being asleep in this bed almost as much as he enjoyed being awake in it. He pulled on his fluffy robe and made his way to the kids room which was also vacant. 

 

When he arrived in the kitchen he was met with the sight of the twins sitting at the table munching on some fruit while his husband was cooking them breakfast at the stove and dancing to some music that he had playing.

 

The designer paused in the doorway to take it all in. The sight was rather touching overall. He always enjoyed watching Seunghyun be domestic, it never failed to bring a smile to his lips. He also appreciated the sight of him in his low riding sleeping pants and t-shirt. He was just as sexy now as the day he'd met him, more maybe if possible. 

 

Finally he crossed the threshold and entered the room. Kissing each twin on the temple and encircling his arms around his husbands waist to drop a kiss at his nape. "Morning you. You're awfully cheerful this morning." Seunghyun turned and smiled at him. "Morning baby. Sit and I'll serve you."

 

He'd made some scrambled eggs and because he thought it should be served at every meal he put kimchi on the table as well as the fruit he'd cut up previously. The four of them ate together happily. "I'm staying home today. No studio time booked so I'll spend the day with the twins."

 

Jiyong smiled. "Then I will too. One day won't make or break my collection." They decided to go to Children's Grand Park for the day since not only did it have amusement rides but a huge zoo. Once they were all ready with the kids strapped in their car seats, Jiyong hugged Seunghyun.

 

"Thank you for this. I know what you're doing and I appreciate it. I also want you to know that I've made a mental note to schedule in some _us_ time." The elder pulled him close. "That means a lot to me too, Yongie. Thank you."

 

They kissed softly feelings overflowing for each other and then Jiyong ran his tongue along his husband's bottom lip causing him to groan. " _Yongie...oh...my baby..._ "  Immediately pulling him into a deeper, more passionate kiss and pressing him against the side of the car. 

 

Jiyong could feel just how needy his husband was for his touch, that need was jabbing into his hip in a painful albeit arousing way. He could also hear his grandchildren squealing in the car behind him. The last thing he wanted to have reported to Mi Cha was anything containing the words Poppy, penis and Haraboji. 

 

He reluctantly pushes his husband away, his husband who he now realizes is extremely neglected if he's already working his way down his neck and panting like he just ran a marathon. "Hyunnie... _Hyunnie! The twins... remembe_ r?" 

 

Seunghyun blinks at him like he just woke up and then smiles sheepishly. " _Sorry_... I guess I got carried away." The designer smirked. "I guess so. What do you say when Mi Cha comes back we hit the town and stay out all night?" 

 

The older man pulled him back flush against him. "You mean it?" Jiyong nodded, chuckling. "Just tell me when and where." The smaller man smiled and dropped one last kiss on his lips. "Right now we've got two toddlers waiting in the car so..." 

 

They got into the car and the Jiyong smiled at the twins. "Ready you two? Poppy and I are taking you out all day." Jae smiled. " _Poppy kiss Haraboji!_ " The blonde sighed still smiling, now _that_ he could live with.

 


	4. Zebras

The two men strapped the kids into their strollers and loaded up the necessary bags for a day out with two toddlers and headed inside the park for what they hoped would be a day of fun.  Children's Grand Park held many memories for them. They'd taken Mi Cha here many times when she was a little girl and even Haru before her. 

 

They started the day in the children's playground. Seunghyun had fun going down the slide with the twins and running with them on the large pirate ship deck. Jiyong stayed below and watched, laughing and taking pictures of the three ' _children_ ' playing together. 

 

They were packing up after eating the lunch Jiyong had packed for them to move on to the zoo section. Seunghyun walked over to the trash can with Jae directing him to toss his empty juice box into it. "Okay little man, toss it inside. We're going to go and see the zebras now." 

 

Jae Hwa hurled the box with all his might, bouncing the box off of the rim and onto the ground. He looked crestfallen. "That's okay, Jae..." Seunghyun picked it up. "I'll just toss it in for you." The toddler reached for the box. " _No, no! I do, I do!_ "

 

Seunghyun handed him the box, but this time lifted him up a bit so that when he tossed it, it went right in. Jae looked elated and he hugged his grandfather. " _I do! I do_!" Seunghyun smiled. "Good job, little man!"

 

A woman, who had been observing the interaction smiled at Seunghyun. "You're so good with your son. So many fathers aren't that patient. Your wife is a lucky woman." Seunghyun chuckled. "Oh... well I'm not always that patient and I uh... don't have a wife."

 

The woman's smile only grew as she eyed the handsome man. " _Really_? A single father. How sweet." Seunghyun shook his head. "No, this little man is my grandson." She looked shocked. "I don't believe it! You can't be old enough to be a grandfather."

 

He nodded. "Well, I am. If you'll excuse me, my husband is waiting for me." She blinked. " _Oh_... of course." He headed off towards Jiyong and Haneul.  Jiyong eyed him as he strapped Jae into his stroller. "What was that all about? With that woman."

 

Seunghyun shrugged. "You know people are always complimenting the twins, how cute they are." Jiyong smiled. "They are aren't they?" Seunghyun smiled, looking directly at Jiyong. "They're breathtaking. Let's go. I wanna see those zebras." He started pushing the stroller and Jiyong started walking beside him, feeling flush from his compliment.

 

When they got to the zoo section, they unstrapped the kids so they could view the animals better. They enjoyed watching them and their reactions more than the animals. They both seemed to really like the bird exhibit especially when a few of the smaller birds flew over and landed on their heads. They squealed with delight and Jiyong was lucky he was so fast with his shutter finger or else he would have missed the perfect moment. 

 

Seunghyun held both kids up as he watched the zebras graze. For reasons that were unknown to Jiyong, his husband had always loved these animals. He had similar pictures of him holding Haru, Mi Cha and Haru's little girl, Sun Hi and come to think of it Yeobae and Kyungbae. Jiyong smiled and stood next to them feeling a great affection for this man of his.

 

Eventually, the kids began to get fussy. An indicator that the day should end before a blowout occurs. They packed them back into the car and headed back home for a much needed nap. Hopefully, the kids would take one as well. 

 

Snuggling up on the couch together under a soft throw, Jiyong felt so at peace. "That was such a good day, Hyunnie. Thank you." Seunghyun sighed, feeling the pull of sleep.  For what, Yongie?" The blonde turned to face him, snuggling in closer. "I know you'd rather be alone just us. You're a real trooper."

 

Seunghyun kissed his head. "It's not that, Yongie. I love spending days like today with the twins. I love being a grandfather. I guess I lost sight of that. I'm sorry baby." Jiyong smiled against his chest. "We're very lucky you and I." The older man hummed. "We are."

 

An hour later Jiyong awoke to the sound of running water. He yawned and stretched thinking Seunghyun was in the shower and let his eyes flutter closed again. Then he felt the warm presence pressed against him and those same eyes snapped open and he toppled off of the couch landing right on top of the twins Legos. 

 

" _Oh shit!"_ Seunghyun, of course remained immobile. "Yah... Yongie keep it down. I'm trying to sleep." Jiyong scoffed and ripped the pillow out from under his head. "Get up! I think the twins are in the bathroom! Didn't you turn on the monitor when we got home?!" 

 

Seunghyun sprung up. "I did, but I left the receiver in the bedroom. _**FUCK!**_ " He leapt off of the couch as Jiyong was headed towards the twins bathroom, calling over his shoulder. "Be careful, there's Legos on the..." " _ **JESUS FUCK!**_ " Jiyong exhaled. "Oh, you found them."

 

When Jiyong opened the bathroom door, he found the twins sitting on the floor, the wet floor. The water was seeping under the bathroom door at this point and out into the hall. Jiyong was so relieved that he didn't find them face down in the tub that for a minute all he could do was hug them.

 

Seunghyun came crashing in a few seconds later, saw that the kids were okay and then looked for the water source. It was the toilet. They'd somehow shoved a large towel into it and apparently flushed it several times until the water just kept coming over the bowl. They thought it was great fun playing in the water, Jiyong thought it was dirty and that they needed a bath, right away.

 

Seunghyun cut off the water to the toilet and set about mopping up. He'd need to call a plumber as well, just to be safe. Thank god they had hardwood flooring in most of the villa or else they'd be ripping up carpet right now. 

 

Once he was finished cleaning and disinfecting the entire area, he looked for Jiyong and the twins. They were freshly scrubbed and all three were in new clothing. "Are they okay?" Jiyong nodded. "Yes. I gave them a shower in our bathroom." 

 

The older man nodded. "What about you?" The blonde shrugged. "I went in with them. I thought it would be quicker. You should go shower now." Seunghyun nodded. "You're sure that they're okay? They don't need a doctor?"

 

Jiyong smiled. "They're okay, Hyunnie." Seunghyun frowned. "This could have been really bad, Yongie. What if they'd..." The designer stood, holding the twins. "They didn't. I'll stay here with them, I promise. You go shower."

 

That night they slept with the twins between them and it was at Seunghyun's insistence. When Jiyong woke up the next day it was to the sounds of hammering. He pulled his robe on and headed out to the living room. 

 

He found his husband, fully dressed speaking with another man with a tool belt. Seunghyun smiled when he saw him. "Good morning." Jiyong looked confused. "Good morning. What's going on?" Seunghyun gestured to the other man. "Jiyong, this is Taebin. He's here to make the villa a safer place for the twins."

 

Jiyong smiled. "Nice to meet you. Didn't we already child proof the house?" Seunghyun nodded. "Yes, but now we're changing all the doorknobs and drawer pulls. I don't want to take any chances with these two. Mi Cha wasn't as active and mischievous as they are." 

 

Jiyong hugged him. "You're a good poppy." The older man sighed. "I want to be. I'm not so sure I am yet. Baby, I just keep thinking about what could have happened." The blonde sighed. "I know, me too." 

 

Once they got the kids dressed for the day, they drove to the airport to meet Mi Cha. The twins ran to her when they saw her, big smiles on their little faces. She looked good, Seunghyun had to admit that the trip had done her well. She looked rested and happy. 

 

"Did they give you any trouble?" Seunghyun smiled as he picked up Jae. "Absolutely not, angel. These two are so easy." She giggled. "Maybe daddy will tell me the truth." Jiyong took his daughter's arm. "Appa's right, baby girl. Your kids are just the sweetest in the world."

 

Jae Hwa turned to smile at his mother. "Hani an Jae play in da potty."  She smiled at him and then looked at her Appa. "What's he talking about?" Seunghyun shrugged. "Half the time I just smile and nod at him." 

 

Jae Hwa giggled. "Haraboji pee pee in da shower with Hani an Jae." Mi Cha looked at her father. "Daddy, why's he talking about your penis?" Jiyong's mouth fell open. "Is that what you got from that? Really? I didn't get that at all. Did you Hyunnie?" 

 

The older man shook his head. "No. I told you, kid speaks in code." They got into the car and Mi Cha eyed her fathers suspiciously. Once they were home she pounced. "Okay, what really happened while I was gone? Don't lie either, I can always tell."

 

The two men looked at each other and began speaking at once. " _Angel..." "Baby girl..._ " She put her hands up. "One at a time, please. Appa, you start. Seunghyun sighed and darted a look to Jiyong. "Okay angel, I fell asleep when I was supposed to be watching the kids and... and they ended up playing in the toilet. They overflowed it and by the time I got to them, they were covered in toilet water. Just water though, in case you're wondering. Anyway, if it hadn't been for your daddy, who knows what would have happened. He found them actually. I'm sorry, angel." 

 

Mi Cha looked shocked. "Appa! Do you realize what could have happened? They could have died, drowned! _Oh my god!_ That's so irresponsible...." Jiyong shook his head. "No! Stop it! It's not his fault. Mi Cha, Appa wasn't here alone when it happened. I was also here. I'm also to blame."

 

Jiyong exhaled.  "Jesus baby girl, it's tiring taking care of twins. We took them to Children's Grand Park and we were all exhausted. Appa and I fell asleep on the couch. You should know that Appa has had all the doorknobs changed since then. He's a wreck over this, as am I. So, we're sorry, but we're not irresponsible. Oh and I'm sorry about my penis. I had to shower with them. It won't happen again."

 

She stared at him, stunned. _"Uh... uhm... you.._. you took them to  Children's Grand Park?" Seunghyun nodded. "Yeah, I hope that's okay. We just decided that since they're only here for ten more months we should spend as much quality time with them as we can."

 

She raised her brow. "Did you see the zebras?" Jiyong nodded. "I took lots of pictures of Appa and the twins looking at the zebras." She hugged them both. "I'm sorry. _I... I just._.." Seunghyun smiled. "It's okay angel. We know exactly how you feel." 


	5. Oh What a Night

Seunghyun and Daesung were eating lunch together in the YG cafeteria when Youngbae dropped his tray on the table and joined them. "Hey guys. What's up?" The two men smiled. " _Bae_ , how was Japan? We miss you around here."

 

The smaller man smiled. "Thanks Dae. I miss it here too. It'll be nice when Kyung gets back, much less running around for me. Not to mention, I miss my son." Seunghyun nodded. "Mi Cha misses him too. Having twins is tough, but you know that."

 

Youngbae chuckled. "Oh yeah. They're a handful. Speaking of the twins, Chae and I want to have their birthday party next month at our house. We're their grandparents too and you guys have them all the time, it's only fair."

 

Seunghyun shrugged. "Why are you telling me? Shouldn't you be asking their mother?" Youngbae raised his brow. "We already did. She's fine with it. We have a yard and we're going to get ponies for the kids to ride."

 

The older man nodded. "Sounds nice. So, if Mi Cha is fine with it, why are you... _wait_... you want me to break it to Jiyong, don't you?" Youngbae smiled his most appealing smile. "You are his husband. He loves you."

 

Seunghyun scoffed. "You're his oldest friend, you've known him longer. He won't kill you like he'll kill me." Daesung offered. "Why not just have Mi Cha tell him? He won't hurt his own daughter... _will he?_ " Youngbae sighed. "She said we could have the party, but that she's not getting involved with petty grandparent squabbling."

 

Daesung raised a brow. " _Smart_. Maybe there is some of you in her, Seunghyun." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "Of course there is. I raised her, didn't I?" Daesung chuckled. "Yeah, but I always thought Jiyong snuck into her room at night to deprogram anything you taught her."

 

Seunghyun shook his head. "I seriously need to shop for a new best friend." Youngbae coughed. " _Anyway._.. so you'll talk to Jiyong, right?" The producer sighed. "I guess I have no choice." Daesung blinked. "What will you say?" 

 

Seunghyun pulled out his phone and sent a quick text. "Okay. All set." Youngbae blinked at him. "You texted him the news? Seriously?" The producer chuckled. "Oh no. I just texted him to meet me later at our favorite sushi restaurant." 

 

Daesung smiled. "Telling him in public, smart." Seunghyun shook his head. " _Wrong_. If you think Jiyong isn't capable of having a complete meltdown in public, think again. I learned that the hard way, believe me." 

 

Youngbae looked confused. "So why the sushi place then?" Seunghyun smiled. "I like sushi and we always have a nice time there. He'll be relaxed and once we get home I can tell him about the party." Daesung smiled. "That's pretty smart."

 

Youngbae tilted his head. "Hang on. I've been out with you two when you get sushi. Are you sure you're not gonna get too drunk on sake and forget to tell him?" The older man scoffed. "Bae... you know me better than that. I can hold my alcohol. Relax. I got this."

 

Later that evening, Seunghyun sat in the booth waiting for his husband to join him. When he finally did wearing some pretty tight black leather pants and a loose fitting white v-neck top, all thoughts of talking to him vanished. 

 

Jiyong had a mischievous look in his eye as he slid into the seat next to his husband. "Hi handsome. Come here often?" Seunghyun swallowed. "Only when I'm with you." Jiyong smirked. "That's quite the cheesy line. Wanna make out?" He didn't have to ask twice, Seunghyun surged forward and captured his lips.

 

When they pulled apart, the older man eyed his husband. "What's gotten into you, baby?" Jiyong smiled. "Isn't this one of our nights out together? Just you and I like we talked about. I'm just making the most of every minute. Is that okay?"

 

Seunghyun nodded, hand rubbing Jiyong's thigh. "You look amazing. So sexy." The blonde smiled. "Thank you, Hyunnie. You too. Let's order, I'm starving. Oh, I booked us a suite at the W Hotel. I hope you don't mind." The older man shook his head. "No, that's wonderful. Thank you. I don't know what to say."

 

Jiyong smirked. "Don't say anything, just enjoy. Hey, let's do some sake bombs like we used to when we first started dating. Won't that be fun?" Seunghyun smiled and nodded. "Sounds great." They ordered their food and fed each other as was their usual habit. They drank a few sake bombs, but they both really just preferred sake now. 

 

When the last piece of unagi was eaten by Seunghyun they got the check and headed out. "Do you want to get ice cream before we go back?" Seunghyun smiled at his husband and pulled him close. "Why don't we go back and order room service. We can get lots of different foods to try."

 

Jiyong exhaled. "You can't be hungry still." The older man nuzzled his neck. "Only for you and your body." The blonde raised a brow. "Then why the foods from room service?" Seunghyun bit his neck. "Because I'll use you as my plate." Jiyong who never could hold his alcohol as well, blinked several times. " _What?_ What's that mean... oh... use me as your plate.... you want to eat off of my body!" 

 

A few women passing by gave them dirty looks, but Seunghyun didn't care. He was way passed caring about anything right now besides Jiyong and getting him naked and doing it as quickly as possible. He flagged down a taxi and shoved his husband inside it, rasping our the destination to the driver.

 

"Shit Hyunnie, your voice. It's super sexy right now. Let's do it right here."Seunghyun kissed him, hard. "Relax baby. We're almost there." They pulled up to the hotel, much to the delight of the taxi driver. Seunghyun threw a wad of cash at him and they made their way inside. "Do we need to check in?" Jiyong shook his head. "I was here earlier."

 

Once inside the elevator, Jiyong was pushed to the wall and he wrapped his legs around his husband's waist. They both moaned at the friction and Jiyong reached down to unfasten Seunghyun's pants. " _Please... Seunghyun._.."

 

The doors opened to two very startled people and Seunghyun barreled by them, carrying his husband who was still attached to his front and sucking vigorously on his neck. " _Shit_... what number Yongie? Which is our suite?" Jiyong pointed. "There... 1234... hurry Hyunnie!"

 

They got to the door and Seunghyun leaned him against it, kissing him soundly. "Key card, Yongie." The blonde giggled. "It's in my pants, Hyunnie. Right where you want to be." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "I'm the cheesy one. Hand it over, baby. I wanna get inside."

 

Jiyong was falling over with laughter. "I know you do... I could feel your big hard cock digging into me!" Seunghyun was starting to lose patience now. "Yongie, come on... give it to me!" The blonde erupted into more laughter. "Right here in the hall? Isn't that a bit risqué? _Okay_... If you say so." 

 

Seunghyun had been mentally counting to ten and when he turned to look, his husband had pulled his pants down to reveal his naked ass... among other things. He was leaning over towards the door, ass sticking out. "Okay Hyunnie... I'm giving it to you!" 

 

Of course the elderly woman in the suite across the hall decided that this was the right time to take her precious pekingese out for a walk. The earsplitting scream that erupted from the lady was enough to awaken the dead. 

 

She dropped her leash and clutched her chest, screaming about unclean homosexuals. The dog ran right to Jiyong who looked down to its little scrunched up face and promptly vomited all over it. Seunghyun was being pummeled by the little old ladies purse and he wondered what the fuck she had inside of it, bricks maybe?

 

He finally was able to stop her assault and shoved her vomit covered dog at her, unleashing another round of screams from the petite woman. He bent to his husband and found him passed out next to his own vomit, how lovely. He hitched up the blonde's pants, grabbing the key card and carried him inside.

 

Snapping on the light he hauled his husband into the bathroom, stripped him and dumped him into the shower. The blonde sputtered awake and he joined him to wash him up. Once they were both clean of any traces of vomit, he placed a groggy Jiyong gently into the bed. Only then did he notice the little romantic touches that Jiyong had obviously made to their bedroom.

 

There were flowers and scented candles ready to be lit and a beautiful bottle of champagne on ice. He called housekeeping, informing them of the mess outside of their door. Then he called room service and ordered a romantic breakfast for two. 

 

Sliding into the bed he pulled his husband close, kissing his wet head. "Hyunnie." Seunghyun stroked his arm. "I didn't mean to wake you. Get some rest." Jiyong sighed. "I ruined our romantic get away night, I'm sorry." 

 

Seunghyun kissed his neck. "No baby. You _made_ our romantic get away night. Thank you." The blonde hummed. "I can't believe I puked all over that little lion dog." The older man started chuckling. "It was kind of funny when you think of it. Ass out... naked... that lady screaming about unclean homosexuals and then... and then... you just... _bleah_.... all over her dog!" 

 

Seunghyun was laughing hard now. Jiyong tried not to laugh. "I'm so glad my discomfort amuses you." Then he burst out laughing as well. "That poor little dog though... he looked so betrayed..." 

 

Then it clicked in Seunghyun's mind... betrayed... the party... _oh shit_... "Ah Yongie.... there's something I need to talk to you about." Jiyong was still laughing. "What's that Hyunnie? Are you leaving me for that old lady?" 

 

Seunghyun chuckled. "That's cute. No, it's about the twins birthday." Jiyong whined. "Hyunnie... no twins talk. This is our time." The older man exhaled. "Yongie, just this one thing and then it's back to us." The blonde sighed. "Okay. See... you're a really good Poppy. You miss them and it hasn't even been a full night yet."

 

The older man coughed. "Listen Yongie, when the twins turn two next month the party is going to be at the Dong's house not ours. So, how's your stomach baby? Any better?" Jiyong was silent and what was even more scary, he didn't move an inch. Seunghyun was starting to wonder if he was still breathing. 

 

"Baby? You okay?" Jiyong took in a deep breath. "Now I know exactly how that poor pekingese felt." Seunghyun really didn't want to ask, but he felt compelled to. "How's that, baby?" The blonde threw back the covers and grabbed a robe. "I feel like I've just been shit on." The older man sat up. "But you didn't..." 

 

Jiyong rolled his eyes. " _Symantics_. I know I didn't _literally_ shit on that poor dog, but he certainly didn't deserve his fate. Neither do I. I'm going on the balcony to smoke." Seunghyun sighed, why did he ruin the beautiful moment they were having. When would he learn to just keep his mouth shut?

 

"Yongie... the Dong's are their grandparents too. Why are you acting like its a crime?" Jiyong frowned, exhaling smoke. "Because, no one has the courtesy to tell me themselves. What am I, some horrible person?" Seunghyun hugged him from behind. "Of course not. I think everyone knows that you're a bit _sensitive_. That's all."

 

Jiyong stiffened in his arms. " _Sensitive?_ What's that mean? Hysterical right?" The older man kissed his neck. "No baby, but you do tend to faint... just saying. No one wants to hurt your feelings. They know how much you love the twins, that's all."

 

The blonde turned towards his husband. "I do, but I know that the Dong's love them too. Can I help, will that be okay?" Seunghyun smiled. "I'm sure that will be fine. Call Bae tomorrow. Come on baby, Let's go to bed you still look pale." 


	6. Party Like it's Your Birthday

The day of the party arrived and Jiyong was lying in bed wide awake. You'd think it was his birthday party with the amount of nervous energy that was coursing through his petite body. Of course his husband didn't share his enthusiasm, he was sound asleep. He looked on the floor and even his two dogs were out cold. 

 

He huffed in annoyance. How could everyone, and by everyone he meant _Seunghyun_ , be sleeping when the two most important people in his world were turning two? He'd take that thought to the grave of course, but honestly.... he and Youngbae had planned one hell of a party and he was very excited. 

 

When Seunghyun turned to face him, still lost in sleep he put his plan into motion. He pretended to be yawning and stretched out his arms, slapping the older man right in the face. When he didn't even flinch, he did it again... only harder. This time Seunghyun blinked his eyes open. 

 

"Why are you hitting me?" Jiyong blinked innocently. "Oh... _did I?_ I'm sorry. I was just stretching, it was an accident." Seunghyun raised an eyebrow and pulled him close. "Yah... nothing you do is ever an accident. You always think twenty moves ahead."

 

The blonde squirmed in his grasp. "Let me go, Hyunnie. Gaho needs to go out." Seunghyun cracked an eye opened. "He's fast asleep, stop squirming. What time is it?" Jiyong sighed. "It's 7:00 already. Let's get up and start getting ready for the party." 

 

The older man chuckled. "I knew it. There's seven hours, Yongie. Let's sleep some more." Jiyong lay there for two minutes without moving and then he couldn't take it. " _Hyunnie... I can't sleep... let's get up... please.... I'm going crazy..."_

 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "Baby... why don't we just stay in bed." Jiyong huffed. "You only think of yourself, I can't sleep I keep telling you." The older man kissed him softly. "We don't have to sleep to stay in bed." 

 

Jiyong deepened the kiss and pushed his husband onto his back, climbing on top of him. Seunghyun's hands mapped out the smaller man's back and worked their way down to his perfectly perky ass. 

 

The blonde moaned and ground down onto his husbands half hard cock causing Seunghyun to thrust up, growling. "Fuck Yongie. Grab the lube." Soon they were both naked and the older man had three fingers pressing insistently upon his husband's prostate. 

 

" _Hyunnie... please... I need you.._." Seunghyun removed his fingers and lined his cock up with Jiyong's stretched hole and began thrusting immediately. The blonde moans climbed higher in pitch the more his prostate was abused. 

 

Seunghyun pulled him down for a hot open mouth kiss and sucked vigorously on his tongue. He grasped Jiyong's ass tightly as he ground into him. " _Fuck Yongie._.. after all these years your still so fucking tight around my cock." 

 

Jiyong threw his head back and reached for his own cock, fisting himself as he stared at his husbands sex face. " _Fuck... Hyunnie.... cuuumming_!" His cock erupted all over their chests and he shuddered at the feeling of release. 

 

Seunghyun felt that tight heat clamping down on him and thrusted up with such force that Jiyong surely would have been propelled onto the floor if he hadn't had such a death grip on his hips. He growled as he emptied his release into his husband's tight ass.

 

After they'd both caught their breaths, Jiyong glanced at his husband. "Can we get up now?" Seunghyun chuckled. "Did you have sex with me just so I'd let you get out of bed?" Jiyong scoffed. "Of course not. I _also_ enjoyed it. Now come on, the dogs really do need to go out now."

 

When they arrived at the Dong's, early of course, Jiyong was much calmer. The way he was running around with the kids all afternoon you'd think it was his birthday instead of the twins. Wherever there was a game going on, that's where you'd find Jiyong... right in the thick of things. The smile never left his lips.

 

He was taking a breather and eating with his husband and Youngbae, but his eyes were still trained on the twins every movement. As they stood by watching the many children running through the yard, Seunghyun shook his head. "I still don't understand how two year olds can have so many friends." 

 

Jiyong just looked incredulous at his husband's comment. "First of all, Mi Cha takes them to a play group and they're extremely popular there. Second of all, when they go to the playground all the other children just naturally gravitate towards them. It's that _Choi magnetism._ " 

 

Youngbae cleared his throat. "Excuse me. Are you forgetting that they're also Dong's?" Jiyong rolled his eyes. "No, of course not. The Dong side gives them their grace and agility. That's why they walked so early. Mi Cha was a late walker and kind of a klutz, but she had a million friends and is drop dead gorgeous. She's 100% Choi though so she can't help the klutzy part."

 

Youngbae chuckled. "Aren't you forgetting that she's really not 100% Choi. She came from a donor egg so she must have some of that woman's characteristics." Seunghyun's eyes went round. This was a very sore subject for Jiyong. Over the years he'd taken to basically erasing the donor's existence all together. 

 

Jiyong's smile dropped and Seunghyun could tell that he was clenching his teeth. "I'm just going to go and see if Mi Cha needs help with the pony rides. Excuse me." He walked quickly away without looking back. 

 

Seunghyun exhaled, frowning as he watched him go. Youngbae blinked. "Did I say something wrong?" The older man shook his head. "It's fine, Bae. He's just a little sensitive about the donor." The younger man tilted his head. "Seriously? After all these years?"

 

Seunghyun nodded. "Yeah. Silly, I know. Mi Cha couldn't be more his if he'd of given birth to her himself. She's never felt like he wasn't her father. My heart goes out to him." Youngbae nodded, watching his best friend hoist their granddaughter up onto a pony, laughing with his daughter. "Just looking at them you can tell that they're father and daughter. They're so alike."

 

When it was cake time, Seunghyun stood behind Jiyong and wrapped his arms around him. "Having fun, baby?" Jiyong smiled and tilted his head back to look at him. "I am, but it's the twins day not mine. They're having lots of fun, that's all that matters." 

 

When they were washing up for bed, Seunghyun saw that Jiyong was looking pensive.  "What is it?" Jiyong quirked a little smile. "Nothing really... just now it's six months until Kyung is home." The older man kissed his temple. "I know. I was thinking the same thing. It'll be alright. Think how happy Mi Cha will be."

 

Jiyong nodded. "Yes, I know. You as well." Seunghyun tilted his head. " _Me? Why?"_ The blonde shrugged. "You'll have your house back. Your leisurely dinners, your breakfasts, your sex all over the house, you know... your life." 

 

Seunghyun watched him for a few minutes. "Yes, I will have all of those things again. My question to you is... will I also have my happy husband? Is this going to be too much for you, baby... letting them go?" Jiyong frowned. "What kind of question is that? You know that once Kyung comes home they're moving back to Japan. They're not our kids, Hyunnie."

 

The older man kissed his head. "I know that, Yongie. What I don't know is if you can take the separation. Can you?" Jiyong looked him in the eyes. "You know, Hyunnie... as I was watching the kids today I was thinking about them leaving soon. I know I shouldn't have, but I did. Then I looked at you."

 

Seunghyun raised his brow. "Me? Why?" Jiyong smiled. "Because... when I think about the kids leaving it breaks my heart. Then I think about you ever not being here and... it just destroys me. I don't think I could survive that. So... as long as you're still here, I can take anything." 

 

Seunghyun wrapped his arms around his husband. "Oh baby... how could I ever leave you? You've got me forever." Jiyong choked out a laugh, eyes wet with unshed tears. "You promise, Hyunnie?" The older man nodded, cupping the blonde's chin and kissing him sweetly. "I promise, Yongie. I'll never leave you."

 

The next morning Seunghyun was awakened by another slap in the face. Only this time the hand was much smaller and much stickier. "Poppy up! Breakfast time!" He raised his brow. "Jae Hwa where's you mother?" The toddler looked solemn. "Umma sleeping. Poppy up! Hungry!" 

 

He looked at the clock, 5:43. "Jae Hwa, it's too early to eat. Poppy's tired. Let's sleep, okay?" He closed his eyes thinking the boy would climb into bed with them like he usually did. He even scooted over and made room for him.

 

When he opened his eyes again, it was because he heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen. He bolted up to a sitting position and looked around. Jiyong was snuggled up under the covers fast asleep, Gaho and Jolie were nowhere to be seen. He looked in the bed for Jae, but he wasn't there either. _**FUCK**_!

 

He ran like a crazy person, heart hammering in his chest, bursting through the kitchen door only to find Jae Hwa and Haneul sitting on the floor with cereal spilled everywhere quietly munching away. Jae looked up at him and smiled, holding out a fistful of cereal. "Poppy hungry?" 

 

The crash was evidently them knocking over Jiyong's large metal mixing bowls that he kept in the lower cabinets. It looked like they tried to fill one with a variety of cereals. The two dogs were having a field day eating all the spilled cereal and the kids were thoroughly enjoying watching them. 

 

Seunghyun was so relieved that he laughed. Then he was struck with one thought, _Jiyong._ If he saw his dogs eating the sugary breakfast food, he'd have a complete meltdown. He wouldn't be mad at the twins, no way. He'd be mad at Seunghyun. 

 

He immediately scooped up the two toddlers and placed them in their high chairs. Next he hearded the dogs out of the room. That task proved to be more difficult than he though it would be. They kept trying to run around him and eat more cereal. 

 

When he finally got everyone situated, he started sweaping up the mess. He was just dumping the last of it into the trash when Jiyong and Mi Cha came in. "Appa, did you give them cereal for breakfast again?" He shrugged. "It's what they wanted." 

 

Jiyong tutted. "I'll cut up some fruit. They need to eat healthy. It's a good thing I don't let you feed my dogs." Seunghyun smiled. "Well, since you're both up... I'm going to go shower." Jiyong followed him into the room. "Hyunnie, you're not upset are you? I was just teasing before."

 

Seunghyun shook his head. "No... I'm just feeling... sticky." He headed in to shower and Jiyong bent down to pet Jolie who had settled at his feet. "What's this on your head? _**CHOI SEUNGHYUN! WHY DOES MY BABY HAVE CAPTAIN CRUNCH STUCK TO HER HEAD?! ANSWER ME! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME IN THERE!"**_


	7. Toys

"It's fine, angel. You go out and have a good time. Daddy and I will watch the twins. Enjoy yourself with your friends." Mi Cha eyed her father suspiciously. "Appa, it's not that I don't appreciate it, but it's usually daddy that's pushing me out the door and offering to babysit. What's going on?"

 

Seunghyun sighed. "Nothing angel. It's just that you'll only be here for three more months and you should see your friends before you go." She nodded. "Is that your only motivation, that I'll miss my friends after I move?" 

 

He looked down smiling. "You caught me, angel. I'm also worried about your daddy missing the twins after you've gone." She quirked a knowing smile. "I'm sure that _daddy_ knows that he's always going to be welcome to visit anytime he wants to."

 

Seunghyun chuckled. "I'm sure daddy would really like that." She hugged him tightly. "The twins are really going to miss you too, Appa. You don't have to make up excuses to spend time with them. Just ask me." 

 

He pulled away and cleared his throat. "You better go get ready, your friends will be waiting for you." She smiled. "Okay Appa. I can take a hint. I'll go, no more mushy stuff." He watched her go and sighed. The twins weren't the only ones he was going to miss.

 

Later that evening he and Jiyong were watching the now twenty seven month old twins. They'd really come a long way. Their speech was getting much better and they were much more adept at getting into trouble. You'd think they'd start to settle down, but no. They were still as mischievous as ever.

 

When Haneul was younger, they all thought that she would be the more manageable twin, more docile. The bigger she got, the more she proved them wrong.  Jae Hwa was much more easy going although he tended to get into much more mischief, his personality was very much like Youngbae's... very sweet. He loved everyone and never took offense to anything.

 

Haneul although much less prone to starting trouble would go ballistic when crossed. She was not above attacking other children if she felt they had wronged her or her sibling. More often than not trips to the playground ended with Haneul shoving another toddler to the ground or outright slapping them because they'd bumped Jae. Seunghyun had started referring to her as ' _mini Jiyong_ ' which annoyed the petite designer to no end. 

 

Jiyong was cooking dinner and Seunghyun was occupying the twins with some Legos while they waited. They were building a tremendous tower and he wondered if Jiyong left any of the blocks in the store for the other children in Korea. 

 

"Poppy put it up!" Jae's enthusiasm was hard to match. Seunghyun placed another block on top and held out his hand to Hani. "Sweetie, hand poppy the block. I'll put it on top." She shook her head frowning. "No! It's mine!" He sighed, sharing wasn't her strong suit right now.

 

Jae looked at her. "Hani... let poppy do it!" He reached his little hand out slightly and she let him have it... _right in the face._ Jae Hwa looked stunned momentarily and then the tears came.  Hani pulled her hand back. " _ **NO! MINE!**_ " 

 

Seunghyun grabbed Hani and pulled the block from her hand and she started wailing. He brought her to the corner and sat her on her little chair. "That was very bad, Hani! We do _not_ hit! You sit there, don't move!" Then he picked up Jae who cried and squirmed in his arms. "Poppy down please!"

 

By this time, Jiyong had come out of the kitchen. "What happened?" Both twins were wailing at the top of their voices and Seunghyun tried to speak over them. "She hit him in the face with a Lego!" Jiyong looked confused. "What?"

 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes and put Jae where he obviously wanted to be, down and tried again. "She hit him in the face with a Lego." Jiyong raised a brow. "Well they're fine now... look." The older man turned to see Jae Hwa comforting his sister, both hugging each other, neither crying anymore.

 

Jiyong shrugged. "He's so forgiving. It's sweet." Seunghyun shook his head. "He's a pushover. He lets her walk all over him." The blonde smiled. "She's his sister, he loves her. They'll always have each other. She sticks up for him all the time. It's nice. Come on, dinners ready."

 

After dinner they took the kids out for a walk along with the dogs. The twins loved the dogs and Jiyong had recommended to his daughter several times that she get one of her own once she moved to Japan. Seunghyun had offered that she take their dogs... Jiyong didn't find that amusing at all. 

 

The twins liked to feel like they were walking the dogs and they each held onto a leash as they walked along. Luckily, both dogs were very well trained and gentle and walked slowly for the toddlers pace, never pulling them or knocking them over. 

 

Once they got back the twins raced into their bedroom, a place they always loved to be. They loved their large king sized bed and their big walk in closet with plenty of hiding spots. Ever since Jiyong had showered them in their spacious shower stall they'd loved to run into it and just scream and laugh.

 

The two men made themselves comfortable on the bed as they watched the twins romp through their bedroom, laughing and screeching. "Hyunnie... we can't fall asleep. We need to watch them." Seunghyun nodded. "Don't worry Yongie, the bedroom door is closed and the bathroom door too. There's nothing in here that can hurt them. Let them play."

 

Forty five minutes later their bedroom door opened and Mi Cha peeked her head in. "Are you guys in here?" The twins rushed to greet her and she smiled. "Here they are In Su. My fathers must have fallen asleep." There was a buzzing sound coming from Jae's hand and she tilted her head.

 

"Jae sweetie, what's that you've got there?" He smiled happily and thrust the vibrating dildo in the air. "We found toys!" Mi Cha choked on her latte and In Su burst out laughing. Haneul ran by swinging something. "Pretty Umma... _look!_ "

 

Mi Cha had never seen anal beads before, but she had to assume that's what they were. She shrieked and pulled them out of her daughters hands. Her fathers made their appearance looking disheveled.

 

"Angel, what's going on. Oh hello In Su." Mi Cha waved her hand containing the beads. " _This_ is what's going on! How did my children get your sex toys?! Why are they even out in the open?! _Just oh my god... gross_!"

 

Jae Hwa ran by with the dildo laughing. "Funny toy!" Seunghyun looked mortified, but Jiyong just shrugged. "Baby girl they aren't out in the open. They must have gone in our nightstand." She huffed. "Can't you keep them someplace else? Someplace less accessible?"

 

Jiyong blinked. "That would ruin our spontaneity. Don't worry, they've been sanitized. We don't just use them and put them back. They're perfectly clean. What's the harm?" She frowned. "Well..." Jiyong smiled. "Alright then. Nice seeing you In Su." He grabbed the beads from his daughter and his husband's hand. "We'll be going to bed now... good night." 

 

When their door closed they heard the distinct sound if a lock clicking. In Su turned to Mi Cha. " _God... I love your dad, he's such a rockstar._ "

 

As soon as the door closed Jiyong pounced. "Wipe that embarrassed look off of your face. You're the one who bought these beads, remember?" Seunghyun wrapped his arms around his husband's petite waist and chuckled. "Yes, my limited Japanese is good for some things."

 

The blonde ran kisses and nips along the larger man's jawline. "You're so cute when you're horny overseas." Seunghyun captured his lips in a searing kiss. When he pulled away he squeezed Jiyong's ass playfully. "What am I when I'm horny at home?"

 

Jiyong giggled. "In your natural state, but still cute." The older man nipped at his ear. "Your sweet talk sucks. You're lucky I ever fuck you." The blonde scoffed. "Please... if you had your way, we'd never leave the bed." Seunghyun licked his neck. "Would that be so bad?"

 

Jiyong shook his head. "No, it wouldn't." Seunghyun walked him backwards until his legs hit the mattress and then he pushed him gently back and climbed on top of him. They simply kissed for some time, hands clutching each other's faces. 

 

Eventually they began to undress and when they were both naked and straining against each other, Seunghyun gently nudged Jiyong up onto his hands and knees. He began the process of stretching his husband, a process he was most adept at.

 

When you've been together over thirty years, you learn the subtle nuances of a person's body. You know just how to touch them and where. It never took long at this point and Jiyong was eager to begin the real action.

 

Seunghyun pushed in the first bead slowly, watching it get swallowed up by his husband's tightness and feeling his own cock twitching in anticipation. When Jiyong's breathing evened out he pushed in the second bead, draping himself over his back to feel more of a connection.

 

Jiyong turned his head to kiss Seunghyun and they battled for dominance with their tongues. He pulled away and pushed in bead number three and began the vibrating mechanism. Jiyong fell forward, writhing in ecstasy. _"Fuck... Hyunnie.... more..."_

 

Seunghyun  pushed the remaining bead inside and increase the vibration, stroking his own cock as he watched his husband moaning on the bed. He leaned forward and captured the blonde's lips, sucking harshly on his tongue. 

 

Seunghyun began stroking both of their cocks as he increased the vibration yet again. Jiyong threw his head back and screamed, releasing all over his husband's hand. The blonde pulled out the beads and bent to Seunghyun's cock, swallowing it down in one swift motion.

 

He began bobbing his head immediately, moaning and applying suction. He reached under and fondled the older man's heavy balls and then further to his ass and dipped a finger inside. Seunghyun convulsed on the bed, shooting his release into Jiyong's mouth and groaning loudly. 

 

"Jesus fucking Christ Yongie... that was amazing." Jiyong nodded breathless. "I have to admit, that was one of the better times... _this week anyway._ " Seunghyun chuckled. "I think you're getting better at sex. Is that possible?" The blonde threw his arm and leg over his husband. "Of course it's possible and I think you deserve some of the credit."

 

Seunghyun eyed the discarded beads on the floor "Yongie, you said you sanitize those sex toys... is that really true?" Jiyong chuckled. "Of course. I wouldn't lie to our daughter." The older man mumbled. "You lie to me all the time."

 

Jiyong smirked. "What was that?" Seunghyun chuckled. "Nothing. How do you sanitize them?" The blonde stretched. "Easy. I use the dishwasher." The older man blinked at him. "You're kidding? You put objects that have been buried in your ass into the dishwasher with our plates and glasses?" 

 

Jiyong giggled. "No, that's absurd. I do a separate wash just for the sex toys." Seunghyun quirked a brow. "So in the morning when I'm drinking my coffee, I might have traces of your ass in there?" The blonde exhaled. "Why are you freaking out about this? I'm sure all traces of my ass are washed away."

 

Seunghyun pulled him close, grinding into him. "That's too bad because I really like the taste of your sweet little ass. It might be just what I need to start my day." Jiyong moaned. " _Fuck... Hyunnie.._. taste me now." The older man smirked. "Don't mind if I do." 


	8. Kyungbae Returns

"Appa, how do the twins have so many toys? When did this happen?" Seunghyun chuckled as he taped up a box of summer clothes. "That's your daddy's fault. He can't seem to leave a toy store without depleted the entire stock. Children were crying when he left last time because the shelves were bare."

 

She shook her head. "I don't remember having so many toys when I was young." He smiled. "That's because we didn't want to spoil you." She raised a brow. "So why is it okay to spoil the twins?" Jiyong walked into the room. "The twins are our grandchildren, we're allowed to spoil them. In fact, I think it's expected."

 

Mi Cha shook her head. "You're going to make it hard on Kyung and I. We can't possibly fit all of these toys into our house." Jiyong smiled. "Then leave them. Well, some of them anyway." She stood up from the clothes sorting she was doing. " _What? Why_?"

 

Seunghyun cleared his throat. "Angel, your daddy and I were talking. When Kyung gets out next month we think you should leave some of the twins things here. You're going to be back at some point for visits." 

 

Jiyong chimed in. "Or maybe you'd like to get away with your husband alone sometime. Well, if you leave some toys then the twins will always have a familiar room to stay in." She eyed them both. "You two aren't trying to get us to stay in Korea, are you?"

 

Jiyong sighed. "Baby girl, you know that there's nothing that Appa and I would like more than to have you and your family here in Korea... but we know that you need to go back to Japan. We understand, we do. We'll miss you and the twins, but we understand."

 

She smiled. "Help me decide what we should leave and what we should take. This move is going to hit the twins pretty hard. I want to make it as easy as possible for them." Seunghyun smiled. "We want that too, angel. We want the twins to be happy, you too." 

 

Jiyong sat on the bed surveying the situation. "Speaking of which, when are the twins due back from the Dong's house? I want to prepare dinner." Mi Cha smiled. "Oh daddy, don't bother. They're going to sleep there tonight. Youngbae Appa called and asked if it was alright." 

 

The blonde sprung up, panicked. " _What_? But... but Hani doesn't have her froggy and Jae will need his zebra. They'll never get to sleep. Hyunnie, get the keys... we'll bring them over." Mi Cha giggled. "Daddy relax. Youngbae Appa came over and got them. It's fine."

 

He sat back down slowly, thinking and then rose up again. "What about their favorite books and blankets or their music. They'll be crying all night... this is just..." Seunghyun put his hand on Jiyong's shoulder. "All taken care of. Mi Cha packed everything that they'd need. It's okay, Yongie. Bae and Chae will take good care of them."

 

Mi Cha shook her head. "Daddy, I'm their mother. I wouldn't send them off without their favorite things. Give me some credit." Seunghyun sighed. "Daddy didn't mean anything, angel. He's just very protective of the twins. Just like he was with you." 

 

She nodded. "I know. I'm actually grateful that the twins are away tonight though. It will give me a chance to pack up some of their things. The more I can do before Kyung gets back, the better off I'll be." Jiyong frowned. "I thought you two were planning on staying for a few weeks before moving?" 

 

She nodded. "We are, but I'd like to spend that time bonding as a family instead of packing constantly." The blonde smiled. "That's sweet, Appa and I will help you as much as possible. _Hyunnie_ , start packing."

 

Seunghyun looked over at him from where he was loading a box on the floor. "I _am_ packing, Yongie. Why don't _you_ start?" The blonde nodded. "I will just as soon as I make dinner. _We've_ still got to eat, don't we?" 

 

Later after they'd eaten and packed up quite a bit of the twins non essential belongings they sat in the living room having coffee. Well, Mi Cha was having coffee, her fathers were having a glass of scotch. She sighed for what seemed like the millionth time. Her fathers looked at each other. 

 

"Something wrong, angel?" She gave a little smile. "Oh... no... not really." The two men exchanged another look. "Baby girl, that doesn't sound too convincing. You know you can always talk to us about anything."

 

She exhaled. "It's silly really. It's just that I've been married for over three years, but my husband has been away for most of that time. I guess I'm just a little nervous about being reunited again. How did you two handle being separated for your conscription?"

 

Seunghyun smiled. "Angel, what your feeling is perfectly normal. Your daddy and I did our conscription at the same time, but not in the same unit. It was difficult to be separated, but we survived."

 

She nodded. "Yes, but was it hard to reconnect? To reform that bond that you had?" Jiyong exhaled. "Baby girl, your Appa and I had already been together for many years. Having said that, I know Kyung and how much he loves you. You two will be just fine. Don't forget those two beautiful children that you have."

 

She sighed. "Who don't even know their Appa." Jiyong rolled his eyes. "Their young and extremely intelligent. It won't take long before they love him." Seunghyun chuckled. "Jae maybe, but Hani's gonna take some work."

 

Mi Cha frowned. "What if she hates him?" Jiyong elbowed his husband. "Look what you did." Mi Cha put her cup down. "No, Appa's right. It's possible that Hani rejects him." The petite blonde shot Seunghyun a death glare and he cleared his throat. "Angel, she's not going to reject her Appa. Kyung is a wonderful man, she'll see that and love him."

 

Later when the two men were sitting in bed reading together,  Jiyong suddenly put his tablet down. "Would you like to know what's been bothering me all night?" Seunghyun didn't even look at him. "Not really. I'll wait for the movie." 

 

The blonde pulled the tablet out of his husband's hand. "I'm sorry... I meant yes please, tell me what's been bothering you all night." Jiyong huffed. "That's better. Since when does Mi Cha call Youngbae, ' _Youngbae Appa'_? What's _that_ about?

 

Seunghyun shrugged. "I guess it's because he's her father in law and it's respectful. I think it's cute." Jiyong frowned. "Cute? Is Kyung going to call you Seunghyun Appa?" The older man could see where this was going. "I don't know Yongie? Do you want me to tell him not to?"

 

Jiyong pursed his lips in thought. "Would you?" Seunghyun exhaled. "Probably not. He's my... _our_ son-in-law, Yongie. Let's not make things awkward." The blonde frowned. "Then what am I? If you're Seunghyun Appa, what am I?" 

 

The older man pulled him over in a hug. "Yongie, you can ask Kyung to call you Jiyong Appa. I'm sure he'd rather not call you daddy." Jiyong thought about it. "I suppose so. Is it alright though?" Seunghyun kissed his head. "Of course. You're just as much her father as I am." 

 

The next month was a whirlwind of packing and nerves for Mi Cha, not to mention Jiyong. He understood that his daughter's family would have to go soon, but understanding didn't make it any less painful to bear.

 

The plan for Kyung Bae's homecoming was for Mi Cha to pick him up alone and for them to spend a night in the W Hotel. After so long a separation, a night alone together seemed to be an excellent idea for reconnecting.

 

"Poppy where Umma?" Seunghyun smiled down at his grandson. "We told you, little man. She's picking up your Appa. They should be back soon. Are you excited to see your Appa?" Mi Cha had always made sure to show the twins pictures of Kyung Bae and speak about him often.

 

Jae Hwa tilted his head and rubbed his neck, a move he picked up from his poppy. "Appa coming home?" Seunghyun nodded. "Yes. He's coming home." He ruffled the boys hair. Jiyong and Hani emerged from the kids bedroom and Seunghyun smiled. "Look at you, Hani. You look so pretty to see your Appa." 

 

Hani walked over to him and pet his face. "Poppy pretty too." The two men laughed. The front door opened and Mi Cha and Kyung walked in, hand in hand. The twins caught sight of their mother and raced for her screaming with joy only to stop dead about a foot away when they noticed the unfamiliar man.

 

Mi Cha opened her arms, smiling. "Hey... Jae... Hani... come here..." Kyungbae also bent down and even took a step towards them. "Appa has missed you." The twins looked dumbfounded and rushed back to their grandfathers, hiding behind their legs.

 

Seunghyun picked Jae up and brought him over to his father who smiled and outstretched his arms. The boy screamed and clung to his grandfather, tears running down his face. " _Poppy no! Please poppy no!"_

 

Kyung Bae's eyes flashed pain for a second but then he smiled. "It's okay, Jae Hwa. You'll come to Appa when you're ready." He approached Hani who was still clinging to Jiyong's legs and bent down. "Hani... will you say hello to Appa. Look, I have a doll for you." He held out a soft doll and Hani eyed it.

 

She reached out a hand and everyone held their breath. Once she had the doll she proceeded to hurl it directly into her Appa's face. " ** _NO! NO APPA NO!"_**

 

The three men sat in the kitchen together while Mi Cha got the twins changed. Kyung had tried to help her, but it only upset the twins more. Jiyong would have helped her, but he didn't want to add insult to injury. 

 

"Give them a day or two, they'll come around. The last time you saw them they were nine months old. It's going to be fine." Kyung sighed. "I hope so. I'd hate to have my own kids hate me. At least Jae just seems afraid, Hani really seemed mad."

 

Seunghyun chuckled. "I wouldn't take that personally. She's just like that. I call her mini..." Jiyong cut him off. "That's enough of that. Hani is going to come around as well. Just don't give up." 

 

Over the next few days, Kyung and Mi Cha tried to do lots of family activities. They took the kids to museums and malls, anyplace that they could all be together. Surprisingly, it was Hani who started to give. She started taking her father's hand, sitting on his lap and even letting him carry her. 

 

Jae Hwa was an entirely different story. He still shied away whenever his father was around, refused to hold his hand and did not let him tuck him in. He would cry pitifully for his poppy. Seunghyun felt just awful. He didn't want to stand in the way of the father son bond. He was at a loss as to what to do though.

 

"Jae Hwa, let's have some ice cream. Just you and I." The boy's eyes lit up. "Ice cream poppy?" He nodded. "Yes. Come on. Poppy will take you like I used to take your Umma." When they were at the ice cream parlor seated at a table each with a sundae he spoke. "Little man... do you love poppy?"

 

The boy tilted his head, spoon full. "Yes poppy. I love you." Seunghyun smiled. "You know that poppy loves you very much too, right?" Jae smiled. "Mouth covered in chocolate. "Yes poppy." Seunghyun pressed on. "Poppy also loves Hani, Umma and your Appa." 

 

The boy frowned. "Appa is bad." Seunghyun frowned in return. "Why is Appa bad, little man?" When Jae looked up from his ice cream he had tears in his eyes. "Appa is taking me from poppy. I don't want Japan. _I want poppy_." 

 

Seunghyun pulled him into his lap. "Oh Jae Hwa.... just because you move to Japan doesn't mean that you won't see poppy anymore. I'll visit you and you can visit me. I promise. We can talk on the phone as well. Your Appa loves you, sweetie. Just like poppy."

 

Jae put a sticky hand on his grandfather's face and looked up at him. "You promise?" Seunghyun nodded. "I promise. Give your Appa a chance, okay?" The boy sighed. "Okay poppy. Poppy... here." He shoved his spoon towards his grandfather's mouth. 

 

After that, Jae was still shy with his father, but he was more friendly. Jiyong cornered Seunghyun in the kitchen one evening. "I know that you must have had something to do with Jae's turn around. What did you do?" Seunghyun shrugged. "Nothing really, just took him for an ice cream." 

 

The stood in the doorway watching Kyung read the kids a book. Jiyong smiled. "Well, whatever you said really worked. He's getting along with his father really nicely. Good job." Jiyong looked at his husband. "Hey, you okay?" Seunghyun nodded. "Yeah, I'm just really going to miss them, you know?" Jiyong hugged him. "Yeah, I do." 


	9. Say Goodbye

On the day that Mi Cha and her family were headed back to Japan, Seunghyun woke up earlier than usual. Truthfully, he hadn't slept much at all the night before and he knew by the way that Jiyong tossed and turned that he hadn't gotten much sleep either. 

 

He already knew that his husband was out of bed, he knew it before he opened his eyes. He exhaled heavily and decided to go and find him. This day was going to hard on everyone and he needed to be strong for Jiyong. 

 

The Dong's were scheduled to arrive at 11:00 am which gave them 3 1/2 hours of alone time until they arrived. He found Jiyong in the kitchen, preparing what would be their last meal all together... at least for a while. He hugged him from behind. "Need any help?" 

 

Jiyong snuffled away his tears. "I was just thinking that we need to get some more of that blueberry yogurt that the twins like, but.... we don't do we? _Because... because_..." Seunghyun turned him around and hugged him close and the tears broke free.

 

" _Shh_... it's okay baby. We'll see them soon. We can Skype with them all the time." He rubbed his husband's back and cooed softly in his ear. When Jiyong had settled down, Seunghyun pulled back a bit, thumbing the tears from his eyes. "We'll get through this together." 

 

Jiyong nodded. "Can we visit soon?" Seunghyun smiled sweetly. " _Baby.._. I think we need to give them time, time to bond with Kyung." The blonde frowned. "How much time?" Seunghyun sighed. "Why don't we see how it's going, okay?" 

 

The twins burst through the door. " _Haraboji! Poppy_!" The two children thundered towards them. " _Please!_ " Jiyong bent down to his granddaughter. "Please what, Hani?" She smiled. "Please make us pretty!" Seunghyun chuckled. "I think they want you to help them pick out an outfit." 

 

Jiyong smiled. "Yeah, I got that too." He looked at the twins. "Okay let's go, but we have to hurry. Poppy is in charge of the kitchen while I'm gone." Jae Hwa brought his own hand up to his face. " _Oh no! Hurry Haraboji_!" 

 

Just as Jiyong was herding the kids out, Kyung came in. "There you two are. Come on, umma and I want to dress you." The twins looked at Jiyong who scooted them forward. "Go with Appa. Scoot." After Kyung had lead them out, Jiyong sighed. "Maybe you're right. Maybe they do need time to bond." 

 

Once they were all dressed and the kids had something to hold them over until the bigger meal, the grandfathers sat with the twins before everyone else arrived. Mi Cha and Kyung were checking on passports and luggage so they had a little time alone.

 

Jae Hwa sat in Seunghyun's lap and Hani sat between them, leaning on Jiyong. "Shall I read you two a story?" Jiyong tried. Hani shoved her doll in his face. "Play with me." He smiled. "Alright. How about Legos?" She smiled and jumped up. "Yeah! Legos!"

 

They sat on the floor and started building a tower right away. Jiyong looked over at Jae who was still curled up on Seunghyun's lap. "Jae Hwa, would you like to join us?" The boy just shook his head, leaning more into his grandfather's chest. 

 

Seunghyun kissed his head. "Little man, you love to build with Legos. Do you want poppy to play too?" Before he could answer, Hani stood up and grabbed Seunghyun's hand. "C'mon poppy. Let's play!" Jae Hwa leaned forward and shoved his sister with all of his strength. " _ **NO HANI! LEAVE POPPY ALONE!"**_  

 

She fell back onto her backside and began wailing. Her brother looked totally unrepentant and wrapped his arms possessively around his grandfather's neck. Jiyong and Seunghyun were so stunned by his behavior that they didn't move for a good ten seconds. 

 

Then Jiyong scooped up Hani to sooth her as Mi Cha and Kyung rushed into the room. "What happened? Did she fall?" Jiyong looked at Seunghyun who was holding the trembling Jae. "Not _exactly_ " Hani looked at her father. "Jae pushed me!"

 

Mi Cha looked incredulous. "What? Why? Appa... why aren't you punishing him?" Seunghyun shook his head and looked at Jiyong. "It's complicated, angel." Kyung took his daughter from Jiyong. "How is it complicated? If Hani throws something or pushes she gets punished. Why are you protecting Jae Hwa?" 

 

Seunghyun looked at his grandson. "Little man, will you go into your room and play with Hani for me?" The boy frowned. "Why poppy?" Seunghyun kissed his head. "I'll be in shortly, I promise." Jae looked him in the eye. "You promise?" The older man nodded. "Yes, now go." 

 

The two children walked off, hand in hand as if they hadn't just had a major dust up. Seunghyun exhaled. "Look, the reason he pushed her was me. For some reason, he's getting very possessive of me. Hani tried to play with me, he didn't like it."

 

Mi Cha frowned. "Appa, it's no excuse to push his sister." Jiyong took her hands. "Baby girl, Jae is very attached to your Appa. Of course he's going to have a hard time letting go. Give him a break." Kyung sighed. "I really don't know how I'm ever going to win him over."

 

Seunghyun pat him on the back. "You don't have to win him over. Just do what you're doing. We're not competing for his love. You're his father, just give him time. Once you're in Japan just the four of you, it will all fall into place. You're a good man, Kyung." 

 

After a beautiful lunch the family had to leave for the airport. They had decided that it was going to be easier on everyone, especially the twins to say goodbye at the house. Everyone tried to look happy, but they were a little sad. They all hugged their goodbyes as they waited for the car service to arrive.

 

"Call when you arrive. Oh and don't be a stranger. I don't expect daily calls, but a few a week will be good." Mi Cha eyed her father. "Daddy, you know how hectic life can be with twins. I'll call you as often as I can." He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I can always call you in between." 

 

Seunghyun stood holding Jae Hwa. "Poppy, when will you come?" He sighed. "Not for a while, little man. We can talk on the computer like you did when umma went away." Jae stared at him. "Poppy will talk on the computer?" Seunghyun nodded. "Yes. Every week if you like." The boy touched his grandfather's cheek. "Promise?" The older man hugged him. "Yeah little man, _I promise."_

 

Once they left they all sat in the living room and Seunghyun brought out the scotch. Youngbae sighed. "So... Now that you've got your house back, any plans?" Seunghyun finished his drink. "I'd like to travel more." Jiyong looked at him. "Since when?"

 

Seunghyun shrugged. "Since always. We've just never been able to. Now we can." Chaerin leaned back and pulled her feet up. "Where do you want to go?" Seunghyun smiled. "All over. I'd like to spend time on the Amalfi Coast in Italy, maybe rent a house, maybe Tuscany as well. But, what I'd really like to do is go to Africa and go on a safari."

 

Jiyong burst out laughing. "Are you fucking kidding me?" _A safari? In Africa?_ What the fuck for?" Seunghyun glared at him. "I like animals, okay? I'd really like to see them in their natural habitat, roaming free. I think it would be really amazing." 

 

Youngbae smiled. "I think it sounds pretty thrilling. I can't see Jiyong out in the wilds of Africa though." Chaerin started chuckling. "I'd pity those wild animals. They wouldn't stand a chance with him out there!" 

 

They all started laughing, all of them except Jiyong. "Oh very funny. You're all so hysterical." Youngbae smiled. "Relax, Ji we're just kidding. I'd love to be able to travel more. Maybe we'll come on the safari with you." 

 

Jiyong rolled his eyes. "We're not going to Africa. I have a business to run and Seunghyun has music to produce. We're much too busy to go traipsing off after wild animals. We have zoos here in Korea that are perfectly nice." 

 

Chaerin stood up. "On that note, I think it's time to go." They bid their friends, their family really good night and set about closing up the house. Once everything was in it's place, and the dogs were walked they headed hand in hand into their room.

 

"I need a shower." Jiyong nodded. "Sounds good, but a bath sounds even better." Seunghyun smiled. "You start the tub, I'll mix a couple of martinis." They lie in the tub together, silently soaking, cigarette burning in the ashtray. 

 

Jiyong's phone chimed and he reached for it. "Hello... you are? How's was the flight? Are the twins alright? Are you and Kyung alright? Okay... we love you all baby girl. We'll speak soon." He put his phone down and took a deep drag on his cigarette, passing it to his husband when he was finished. 

 

Seunghyun took the last drag on the cigarette and crushed the butt into the ashtray. He sighed and leaned his chin down onto Jiyong's shoulder. "So, they're okay?" Jiyong nodded. "Just tired." The older man held him tighter. "What about you?" 

 

Jiyong turned his head to look at him. "I'll be alright. What about you, I saw those tears when Jae Hwa hugged you goodbye." Seunghyun scoffed. "I love both of my grandchildren equally." The blonde kissed his cheek. "I know you do, but you and Jae... you just have a special bond. It's alright, you know. There's nothing wrong with it. It's sweet actually."

 

Seunghyun put his head back, eyes wet with tears. "He's just... " Jiyong stroked his face. "He's your little man, Hyunnie." The tears were running down the older man's face and he raised a hand to cover his eyes. Jiyong removed his hand. "It's okay Hyunnie."

 

Seunghyun hugged him close. "I love you, Yongie." Jiyong hugged him back. "I love you too, Hyunnie." The older man exhaled. "I'm sorry, I wanted to be strong for you." Jiyong kissed him. "You're always strong for me. Today it's my turn." 

 


	10. Visiting Japan

Yongie, why do we need _three_ large bags and two carry ons for four days in Japan?" Seunghyun bent to lift two of the bags and groaned. "And why the fuck are they so heavy?" Jiyong came rushing out of the bedroom. "Use the wheels." He pulled a bag into the garage. "See? Piece of cake."

 

The blonde deposited the large bag next to the trunk and then got into the passenger side of the car. Seunghyun looked at the two remaining large bags as well as the two, stuffed to the brim carry ons and shook his head. 

 

After the older man had dragged them all out and loaded the trunk he sat in the drivers seat. "Did you grab our passports?" Jiyong rolled his eyes. "I left them on the table by the door. _You_ didn't take them? I have to do _everything,_ don't I?" Seunghyun just rolled his eyes in response.

 

Once they arrived in Japan they headed to their hotel and once they were settled in they called their daughter. When they arrived at her house for dinner that evening, Kyung answered the door with a smile. "Welcome! How was your flight?" 

 

Seunghyun chuckled, giving him a hug. "Fine, but we almost didn't get off the ground because of all the luggage Jiyong brought. The plane was too heavy." Jiyong rolled his eyes and moved to hug his son-in-law. "Don't listen to him. If it was up to him, he'd only bring a toothbrush and lube."

 

" _Poppy_!" Seunghyun turned to see his grandson hurrying into the room. The older man smiled. "There's the birthday boy!" He picked him up. "How's it feel to be almost eight years old?" The boy smiled. "Poppy, come and see my room. I have a new space poster." He set him down. "Lead the way, little man."

 

The twins had changed quite a bit over the years. One thing that remained a constant though was Jae Hwa's undying devotion to his poppy. True to his word, Seunghyun had Skyped with him weekly and they still kept in constant contact. 

 

Whenever Jae Hwa reached a milestone or something wonderful happened to him, the first person he told after his parents was always his poppy. If he had a terrible day, he'd seek out his poppy for guidance. They were closer than close, nothing could break their bond. Not even an ocean between them. 

 

 Jiyong smiled. "Where's Hani?" Kyung smiled. "Tae Kwon Do. Mi Cha went to pick her up." Once they were back they all had a nice dinner together. The birthday party was the next day and the rest of the family as well as the twins friends would be there.

 

"How many gifts did you buy them, Yongie?" Jiyong shrugged. "Let's just say the suitcases will be much lighter on the way home." Seunghyun shook his head. "You don't think you're going overboard?" Jiyong shrugged. "We don't get to see them that much. I'm just making up for lost time." 

 

Seunghyun is sitting on the couch with Youngbae eating a piece of birthday cake. "Can't believe that the twins are eight now." Seunghyun just sat there with his plate in his lap, fork in his hand, staring straight ahead. Youngbae looked at him curiously. "Seunghyun... hey... _Seunghyun_."

 

The younger man nudged him and waved a hand in front of his face. "Hey, Seunghyun... _you okay?_ " The older man shook his head, blinking. " _Huh_?" Youngbae touched his shoulder. "You were zoning out, you okay?" Seunghyun nodded, taking in a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired. Sorry."

 

They spent the next few days with they twins, doing as much as possible with them. They really had a nice visit, going to Hani's Tae Kwon Do class and some science exhibits with Jae. The twins had diverse taste yet we're still as close as ever.  Their grandfathers were more than happy to participate in whatever interests that they had. 

 

 

They were back in Korea for about two weeks and enjoying a quiet night on the patio. Seunghyun's phone chimed. "Hello." Jae Hwa's excited voice came through the line. "Poppy! Guess what I found out today?" Seunghyun chuckled. "No idea. Fill me in, little man."

 

Jae Hwa giggled. "When we go back to school next week, we can sign up for the science fair and it's got prizes and everything!" Seunghyun smiled. " _Wow_! Sounds cool. Tell me when the fair will be and Haraboji and I will come and watch you win." 

 

Jae Hwa nodded. "Okay poppy, I will. I love you poppy. Tell Haraboji I love him too." Seunghyun chuckled again. "I love you too, Jae. I'll be sure to tell Haraboji. Night, little man." When he hung up, Jiyong looked at him. "Tell me what?" 

 

Seunghyun pulled his husband onto his lap. "Your grandson loves you. So do I, by the way." Jiyong leaned towards him and smiled against his lips. "That I already know. Now kiss me." Seunghyun kissed his sweetly. "Yongie, let's go inside." 

 

They were lying on their bed kissing and touching, clothing long gone. They were taking it slow, slow and steady. Slowly kissing, slowly mapping out each other's bodies with their hands, slowly moving their hips so that their straining arousals would slip and slide together. Building to a steady heat between them as their movements became more urgent.  

 

Seunghyun began to slowly stretch his husband as they writhed together. After over forty years together it was more out of habit than necessity. " _Hyunnie... please._.." Seunghyun pushed himself inside of Jiyong and they both moaned. He began grinding slowly, forcing a constant pressure onto Jiyong's prostate causing the blonde to claw at his back and arch up off the bed. 

 

" _Fuck... Hyunnie... oh... fuck... please... oh.._.." Seunghyun captured his lips in a bruising kiss and began thrusting vigorously. Pulling out all the way to his tip and then slamming back in again. Jiyong was pushed up towards the headboard with every powerful thrust until his head was pressed against it. 

 

" _Jesus... fuck... Hyunnie... I'm... fuck... cuuumming!_ " Seunghyun growled as he watched his husband explode between them.  He began thrusting even harder, leaning down to bite harshly into Jiyong's  neck as he emptied himself inside his husband's tight heat. 

 

The older man collapsed on the side of Jiyong, breathing harshly. When Jiyong could think straight again, he looked over at his husband's flushed face. " _Oh my fucking God_... where did _that_ come from?" Seunghyun raised a brow. "What?"

 

Jiyong  rolled to face him and drew patterns in his beautiful chest. "That was some good fucking, Hyunnie." The older man chuckled. "I'm not sure if I should be insulted or flattered." The blonde giggled. "It's a compliment. Just... why so vigorous tonight ?"

 

Seunghyun raised a brow. "Have I been lackluster lately?" The blonde smiled. "No, you never are, but let's face it... You're not that twenty one year old I met all those years ago. You're sixty now." The older man blinked. "Yongie, you're a year younger than I am. Besides, I feel great."

 

Jiyong smiled. "You look great too. Even the light touch of gray in your hair is very sexy." Seunghyun chuckled. "Thank you, baby. Of course, we'll never know if you're gray or not. Oh wait, you can't dye all of your hair. Let's have a peek below." Jiyong giggled and slapped his hand away. "Stop you dirty old man!"

 

The next morning, Jiyong awoke to the sound of vomiting. He rushed out of bed and into the bathroom. Seunghyun was just finishing brushing his teeth. "Hyunnie... are you sick?" Seunghyun wiped his mouth. "I don't know. I got up to piss and the next thing I knew, I was  vomiting."

 

Jiyong felt his head. "You don't feel feverish. Come on, lie down for a while." Seunghyun followed him and climbed back into bed. "I'm really fine. I think it must have been something I ate. I don't even feel nauseated." The blonde frowned. "We ate the same things last night and I'm fine." 

 

Seunghyun shrugged. "Not all the same things." Jiyong raised a brow. "Sucking my cock did not make you vomit. That's not even funny." The older man looked innocent. "You said it, not me." Jiyong rolled his eyes. "I think you should call Dr. Lee." 

 

Seunghyun yawned. "It's nothing. I'll call if I feel shitty later, but honestly I'm fine. Let's sleep some more, okay?" Jiyong sighed and snuggled up to him. "Okay. I love you." Seunghyun was already half asleep. "Love you too."

 

The next thing that woke Jiyong up was his husband's tongue on his neck. He blinked his eyes and then moaned. " _Shit... Hyunnie_..." Seunghyun sealed his mouth over Jiyong's and began ravaging it.   Before he could even process what was going on,  Jiyong was being flipped over, pulled onto his knees and his boxers were literally ripped off of his body.

 

Seunghyun immediately slammed inside of him with great force, directly striking his prostate and continued to drive into him relentlessly, pulling Jiyong's hips back to meet his thrusts. Jiyong clawed at the sheets and moaned continuously, reaching to stroke his own leaking cock as Seunghyun held his hips in a death grip. 

 

It was too much for Jiyong to take and with a swipe of his thumb over the head of his cock he exploded, screaming in ecstasy. Seunghyun pulled him up flush to his chest and fucked up into him while he sucked on his skin. The blonde's mind was a total blank at this point, but when he heard his husband growl lowly in his ear, he knew he was close. 

 

Jiyong turned his head and captured Seunghyun's lips in a rough kiss, sucking his tongue harshly. Seunghyun's hips stuttered and he threw his head back moaning as he emptied himself inside his husband.

 

They stayed connected, trying to regain their regular breathing patterns for some minutes. Jiyong gingerly pulled away, feeling Seunghyun slip out of him. He turned to look at his husband who still knelt in the same position. 

 

"Are you alright?" Seunghyun tilted his head. "Yes, why?" Jiyong climbed out of bed. "Well, you were sick earlier and..." He pointed to the bed. " _this_ was totally unexpected. Really good, but totally unexpected. Have you been taking Viagra behind my back? Or testosterone shots or something?" 

 

Seunghyun stood up. "Yongie, you make it seem like we never have sex or that when we do, it's bad." They headed into the bathroom and Seunghyun started the shower. Jiyong got out some towels. "No, of course not. It's just that you normally don't wake me up and slam your cock into me, _not that I'm complaining._ "

 

They stepped into the shower together. "I don't know. I just woke up and looked at you and felt really horny. I just wanted you, is that a crime?" Jiyong smirked and wrapped his arms around his husband's neck. "No, you can wake me every morning like that. It's fine. You owe me new boxers though." 

 

Seunghyun kissed him. "Did you seriously think I took Viagra?" Jiyong giggled. "No, but whatever you're doing lately... keep doing it." The older man pushed him against the wall. "Keep doing it, huh?" Jiyong smiled. "Hyunnie... it's a work day. We don't have time."

 

Seunghyun nuzzled his neck. "It's okay, I know your boss. He's bitchy, but he's got a great ass. I'll smooth it over." Jiyong frowned. " _Bitchy_..." That was the last coherent word he uttered for the next forty minutes. 

 

 

 


	11. Dr. Lee

Jiyong sat in his office going over the details of his winter catalog. Seungri poked his head in the  door. "Hyung, I've got those samples you were looking for." The older man looked up and smiled. "Thank you, Seungri. Come in... sit down."

 

Seungri sat and eyed his friend and boss suspiciously. "I thought you were swamped? What's up?" Jiyong leaned on his elbows. "I am, but I need a distraction. Tell me what's going on with your kids." Seungri smiled. "Okay Hyung, but you always yell at me and tell me you don't pay me to prattle on about my family."

 

The blonde laughed. "Well, today I do. I'm just that bored." Seungri rolled his eyes. "Gee thanks Hyung." Jiyong chuckled. "Oh Seungri... you know I love your family. Now please tell me." The younger man nodded. "Well we just found out my son's wife is expecting." 

 

Jiyong clapped his hands and leapt up. " _Congratulations!_ " He pulled the younger man into a tight embrace. "What the fuck is going on here?!" The two men pulled apart and looked at Seunghyun who had entered the office quietly.

 

One look at his face and Jiyong knew that he wasn't joking, but he had no time to react. Seungri had turned to greet him and was met with a fist in his face. Then there was blood and Seungri sprawled out on the floor. Jiyong didn't know what to do, help Seungri up or restrain his husband from further attacks.

 

He settled on the latter and rushed forward to Seunghyun, poking him in the chest. "What the fuck are you doing?! Have you gone insane?! Why are you hitting Seungri?!" The older man visibly flinched at Jiyong's words and looked at Seungri, who was now sitting on the floor bleeding from his mouth. 

 

" _I... I... fuck... Seungri... I'm so sorry_." He extended his hand and helped him up. Jiyong got a towel from his private bathroom and gave it to Seungri who was now in the chair. "Seungri... I'm so sorry. Let me drive you home."

 

Seungri waved him off. "No, it's okay. I'll drive myself." Jiyong nodded. "Take the rest of the week off. Are you sure I can't call you a car?" The younger man stood, eyeing Seunghyun briefly. "I'm good. I'm just going to get going Hyungs. Goodbye."

 

After he'd left, Jiyong turned to his husband who was just sitting in a chair looking down. "What the fuck was that? I could lose my company if he decides to sue. Thank god you decided to brutalize Seungri and not some other employee." 

 

Seunghyun looked up at him, eyes filled with regret. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Jiyong cocked an eyebrow. "I see, so your fist just thrust itself into his face on its own? Hyunnie, I don't think I've ever seen you that pissed. What's going on?"

 

The older man sighed. "I don't know, I just saw his arms around you and something snapped." Jiyong frowned. "You were jealous, really? I suppose it's flattering, but _Seungri_... really... give me more credit." Seunghyun chuckled. "I don't even think I realized who it was. I'm so sorry, baby."

 

Jiyong stroked his forehead. "What's going on with you? Why so uptight? You can't be frustrated because let's face it, you've been pounding the fuck out of me lately. So, what is it Hyunnie?" Seunghyun sighed. "I don't know. I feel okay. I'll call Seungri and apologize again. I'll send him some wine as well. I don't know what else to say." 

 

The blonde nodded. "Okay. Thank you." Seunghyun smiled. "I love you Yongie, so much." He began kissing him and pulled him flush to his chest. Jiyong moaned as he felt the distinct bulge in his husband's pants. "Fuck Hyunnie... again? Really?" 

 

Daesung is walking down the hall at YG and runs into Seunghyun on his way to the elevator. "Hey, where are you off to in the middle of the day?" Seunghyun sighs. "I'm headed to see the doctor." The younger man frowned. "Are you sick?" 

 

Seunghyun shook his head. "No, but Jiyong thinks I should go. I've been getting sick occasionally in the morning, vomiting. I feel fine though. And... uh I punched Seungri." Daesung raised an eyebrow. "You're not pregnant are you?"

 

The older man rolled his eyes. "Very funny. I'll see you later." Daesung smiled. "Bye Seunghyun. Oh and Seungri probably had it coming." 

 

"So, how long have you been getting ill in the morning?" Seunghyun sighed. "A couple of weeks I guess, but it's not everyday. I get headaches too." Dr. Lee nodded. "And you say you punched a good friend for no reason?"

 

Seunghyun shrugged. "Well, he was hugging Jiyong. I got so angry though, it was like I couldn't control myself." Dr. Lee typed into his laptop. "You've been experiencing increased sex drive as well?" Seunghyun blushed. "I mean it's not like I wasn't interested before, but now I guess you could say my appetite has increased quite a bit." 

 

Dr. Lee smiled. "It's probably nothing. Maybe a virus or an increase in testosterone for some reason. I don't think there's much to worry about. I'm sending you for some blood work and just to be safe, an MRI." Seunghyun raised his brow. "Is that necessary? Should I be worried?"  

 

Dr. Lee nodded. "It's just a precaution. I don't expect to find anything." Seunghyun nodded. "Okay. Thanks John." The doctor stood. "Get dressed and the nurse will meet you at the desk and make those appointments for you. I'll call you with the results. Say hello to Jiyong for me." 

 

When Seunghyun got home, Jiyong was waiting for him. "What did Dr. Lee say?" Seunghyun kissed him. "He said to tell you hello." The older man poured himself and Jiyong a scotch. The blonde accepted his drink from his husband. "I meant, how are you? Why do you keep getting sick?"

 

Seunghyun sat on the couch to pet the two dogs. "He said I probably have a virus or my testosterone levels have increased." Jiyong sat next to him. "That actually makes sense. You've been so horny lately. Wait, if they fix it will that stop?" 

 

Seunghyun chuckled and pulled him closer. "Yeah because I never wanted to have sex with you before this." Jiyong smirked. "No, but you have to admit it's been incredible." The older man kissed him. "Maybe we should keep doing it until we find out for sure. Let's not waste all that extra testosterone."

 

Two weeks later, Seunghyun sat in Dr. Lee's office wondering why he didn't just call him on the phone. The doctor burst into the room and sat behind his desk. "Sorry to keep you waiting, it's been a hectic day. How've you been feeling? Still getting ill in the morning, any new symptoms?" 

 

Seunghyun sighed. "I'm alright. Still getting ill occasionally. So, I'm assuming you have the results." Dr. Lee nodded. "Seunghyun... there's no easy way to say this... the MRI revealed a mass, a tumor in your brain. I've consulted my colleagues in the oncology department and given the location, surgery is not an option." 

 

Seunghyun blinked. "What about other options?" Dr. Lee sighed. "You could have chemotherapy or radiation therapy to shrink the tumor." Seunghyun sat there, taking it all in. He looked at the doctor. "John, if I did do those treatments, would they cure me? What I mean is, will they shrink the tumor enough?"

 

The doctor Sighed. "Seunghyun, you'd really have to speak to the oncologist for definitive answers." Seunghyun looked at him with pleading eyes. "John... you must have some idea... please... as my friend... tell me."

 

Dr. Lee nodded. "It will shrink the tumor, but it will only be short lived. It will grow back aggressively." Seunghyun nodded. "How long?" The doctor shook his head. "Seunghyun, I can't say..." Seunghyun slammed his hand on the doctor's desk. " ** _Goddammit John! How long?!_** "

 

Dr. Lee looked down. "Conservatively speaking... without the treatment maybe a year." Seunghyun exhaled. "And with?" The doctor sighed. "You'll add maybe a few months. This is just an estimate though."

 

Seunghyun sighed. "I understand. Thanks for being honest with me, John." The doctor looked at him with sympathy. "If you'd like me to talk to Jiyong, if you think it would make it easier... just let me know. Sometimes hearing it from a doctor and a friend helps a little."

 

Seunghyun shook his head. "I'm not telling Jiyong. There's no reason for him to know." Dr. Lee's eyes went round. "But Seunghyun, _he's your husband._.. he has a right to know." Seunghyun frowned. "John, you're bound by doctor patient confidentiality, you can't mention anything to Jiyong. Promise me."

 

Dr. Lee nodded. "Fine, but when you do tell him eventually please have him call me with any questions he has. I want to help you both, Seunghyun." The two men stood and embraced. "Thanks for everything, John."

 

When Jiyong arrived home that evening he found Seunghyun feeding the dogs. "Hyunnie, you're home early. How was your day?" Seunghyun smiled at him. "Great. I gave my notice today at YG." Jiyong's eyes bugged out. "You what?! What on earth for? You love producing." 

 

Seunghyun smiled and pulled him into a hug. "I love you more. Remember when the kids moved back to Japan and I said I wanted to travel? Well, let's do it. I called a realtor and she's looking for some rental property on the Amalfi Coast. What do you think?"

 

Jiyong pulled back and stared at him. "What do I think? I think you've gone insane. I can't just quit my job, Seunghyun. I am..." "Korea's national treasure, I know." Seunghyun stroked his face. "But you were mine first. Yongie, we always say that we're going to do things and we don't. Please, can we do this?" 

 

Jiyong regarded him for a few critical minutes. "I suppose that I could take a little time off. Yeobae could run the company for a short time." Seunghyun kissed him. "Thank you Yongie, you've made me very happy." The blonde smiled. "That's because it's what I do, I make people happy." 

 

The next morning Seunghyun walked into Choi Industries and up to his brother in laws office. Seon Woong greated him warmly and they sat on his couch with some coffee. "So, what brings you here on this beautiful day?" Seunghyun put his cup down. "I need you to draw up some legal documents for me."

 

The older man got up and grabbed a legal pad. "Okay, what do you need?" Seunghyun exhaled. "First, I want to set up a trust fund for the twins. A significant trust fund to be accessible upon their 21st birthday. Also I'd like all my stock in Choi industries transferred to Jiyong."

 

Seon Woong stopped writing and looked at him. "Why would you do that?" Seunghyun exhaled. "Because I'm dying and I know that we're not legally married here. I want him to have everything." The older man blinked. " _What... Seunghyun... how... when... Jesus.._. I don't know what to say."

 

Seunghyun sighed. "It's alright. I understand. Honestly, neither do I." Seon Woong took in a deep breath. "What..." The younger man frowned. "It's a brain tumor and it's inoperable." Seon Woong shook his head. "I'm so sorry. How's Jiyong holding up?"

 

Seunghyun swallowed. "He doesn't know and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Hye Yoon either. I don't want everyone to be sad. I just want to enjoy the time I have left. Please, let me know if you can think of anything else that I should tie up before..."

 

Seon Woong nodded. "Of course and Seunghyun, if you need to talk or anything... just call me." Seunghyun smiled. "Thanks. Sorry to burden you with this. I know it sucks." The older man hugged him. "Yeah, it really does. I'll take care if this right away. Don't worry."


	12. Dr. Kim

Jiyong was drenched in sweat and cum as he lie on his back trying to catch his breath. He looked over at his husband and smiled, running his fingers through his hair slowly. "What will you do today?" Seunghyun looked over at him. "That depends." 

 

Jiyong rolled over to drape himself over his husband's body. "On what?" Seunghyun chuckled. "On whether or not I can convince you to stay right here with me." The blonde leaned down and kissed him slowly. "As tempting as that offer is, I have to go to work."

 

Seunghyun gave him his best wounded expression. "You're no fun." Jiyong rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that puppy look. Not if you expect me to go traipsing off to Italy with you." The older man smiled. "That reminds me, before we do go, I want to go to Japan and see the kids. Is that okay?" 

 

Jiyong nodded. "Of course. So what _are_ you going to do today?" Seunghyun sighed. "I need to go to YG and clean up a few things. Let's meet for dinner. Before you complain, I'll take care of the dogs before I meet you."

 

Jiyong smiled. "I think I'm going to like having you retired. You'll be at my beck and call every day." Seunghyun chuckled. "Like I wasn't anyway." The blonde kissed him. "I mean it, it'll be nice knowing that you'll be around all the time now. It's a really good feeling." 

 

" _Yongie_..." Jiyong gasped. " _Shit!_ That second round was longer than I thought! I need to shower!" He kissed Seunghyun again and jumped out of bed. After a few seconds he stuck his head back into the room. "Join me in the shower?" 

 

Seunghyun was just finishing up a few things on his computer when Daesung popped his head in. The younger man's eyes took in the boxes on the ground as he walked in. "So... it's true? You're _really_ leaving YG?"

 

Seunghyun sighed. " _Daesung_... I was going to stop down and see you once I finished up here." Daesung sat down. "It's pretty shitty to hear that my best friend is leaving through office gossip." The older man nodded. "I know, I know... I'm sorry. I just haven't had the chance to tell you."

 

The younger man frowned. "People are saying all kinds of shit." Seunghyun raised a brow. "Oh really? Such as." Daesung's frown deepened. "Like you're leaving because you've got AIDS. You don't, do you?" Seunghyun exhaled. "No Daesung, I do not have AIDS."

 

The blonde sighed. "Then why are you leaving so suddenly? You went to the doctor and now you're leaving. What's going on?" Seunghyun sat back. "Look Daesung, I'm just at an age where I want to spend more time with Jiyong. I want to travel, enjoy myself. You can understand that, right?"

 

Daesung nodded. "Yes, but how did you get Jiyong to agree?" Seunghyun blinked. "He's my husband, he wants the same things." The younger man snorted. " _No really._.. what did you buy him or promise to do to get him to agree to travel with you?" 

 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. "I've really got to start shopping for a new best friend." Daesung chuckled. "I know too much about your sex life, I'll blackmail you if you try to leave me." Seunghyun stood up. "Come on, help me carry these boxes to my car."

 

Later that day, Seunghyun sat in Dr. Kim's office. He was the oncologist that Dr. Lee recommended. He was the number one man in his field, according to Dr. Lee. "Mr. Choi, the problem with your tumor is its location and the way it's growing." Dr. Kim showed Seunghyun the image from the MRI on his computer screen.

 

"You see, the way it's imbedded itself into your brain makes surgery impossible. Even a biopsy could kill you." Seunghyun raised a brow. "So it could be benign?" The doctor shook his head. "The possibility is extremely remote. I've seen these kinds of tumors many times in my practice, I'm sorry Mr. Choi."

 

Seunghyun studied the image. "But it looks so small." Dr. Kim brought up a different image. "That's just the surface you're looking at. This image shows you the depth of the tumor." Seunghyun's eyes went round. " _Fuck_. That doesn't look good."

 

Dr. Kim nodded. "It isn't good, but you do have options available to you." Seunghyun pulled his eyes away from the screen and focused instead on the doctor. "Like what?" The doctor exhaled. "Well, there's radiation therapy as well as chemotherapy."

 

Seunghyun frowned. "Am I correct in understanding that these treatments won't cure me?" Dr. Kim nodded. "You are, but they will prolong your life by some months." Seunghyun shook his head. "No thanks. Doctor, I watched my mother die from cancer. She went through all the traditional treatments to prolong her life. All they ended up doing was adding to her suffering as well as those around her. I won't put my family through that. Giving them hope, letting them watch me go through treatments that will only make me sicker... that's barbaric." 

 

Dr. Kim nodded. "Well clearly the choice is yours. We can also offer you some other treatments as well. We've come a long way with oral chemotherapy drugs over the past few years. I would recommend either Etoposide or Temozolomide. I believe these would best suit your illness."

 

Seunghyun blinked. "What about side effect?" The doctor sat back. "No drug is without side effects, Mr. Choi. That would be especially true of a chemotherapy drug. I'm leaning more towards  Temozolomide and that drug has the least side effects of the two. Of course there's always nausea and vomiting, constipation, headache and fatigue. We can give you something to combat the nausea and as long as you eat well and get the proper rest, you should be fine with the rest as well."

 

Seunghyun sighed. "I've been reading and I came across an article about acupuncture helping. What do you think?" Dr. Kim nodded. "It can't hurt if that's what you're asking. I've had patients try it before. I think if nothing else, it will help with the stress of dealing with an illness."

 

Seunghyun nodded. "Okay. So, what's my next move?" Dr. Kim took out a prescription pad. "I'll write you a prescription for  Temozolomide as well as the anti nausea medication. I'd like you to have a CAT Scan as well. You'll need one after each cycle of pills as well." 

 

Seunghyun took the prescription. "I'm planning on visiting my grandchildren in Japan and then spending a month in Italy. I'm assuming that's fine." Dr. Kim tilted his head. "When will you leave?" Seunghyun exhaled. "We go to Japan in a week and Italy one week after that."

 

Dr. Kim nodded. "As long as the kids aren't sick, you should be fine. Try to avoid the direct sun and wear sunblock. Get as much rest as you can. No strenuous activities. Limit alcoholic beverages. Don't smoke. Also avoid crowds as much as possible. Your body will need to adjust to the drug. You'll need a blood test during the cycle.  We'll have to make arraignments for that. The first cycle may be the toughest. Please call me anytime, my private number is on my card." 

 

Seunghyun stood. "By strenuous activity you mean what exactly?" Dr. Kim looked surprised. "That's not the question I usually get. Uh... anything that strains your body. Anything you feel is too much." Seunghyun frowned. "Are you including sex in this?" 

 

The doctor blinked. "Well, it is strenuous a... and..." Seunghyun shook his head. "But if I feel okay, it's fine." Dr. Kim nodded slowly. "Of course. You won't hurt yourself or your wife." Seunghyun smiled. "Husband. Thank you Dr. Kim. You've been really great." 

 

Seunghyun has just enough time to schedule his CAT Scan and rush home to feed the dogs and walk them before he had to race out the door to meet Jiyong. While he was waiting for him to join him, he thought about what Dr. Kim had said. He hoped that Jiyong wouldn't notice any side effects, hopefully he wouldn't have any.

 

"Hey... why so thoughtful?" Jiyong slid into the booth next to him and picked up his cocktail taking a sip. "What _is_ this?" Seunghyun leaned toward him and gave him a kiss. "It's pineapple juice and papaya." Jiyong raised a brow. " _And_..." The older man chuckled. "And nothing. I just felt like a mocktail." 

 

Jiyong shrugged. "Okay. Did you order yet?" Seunghyun shook his head. "I was waiting for you." The designer smiled. "Do you know that I couldn't stop thinking about this morning all day long. Seungri told me I was grinning like an idiot at my computer screen."

 

Seunghyun blinked. "The same screen with the picture if Gaho and Jolie on it? I'm not surprised." Jiyong slapped his arm. "I changed that!" The older man took a loud slurp of his mocktail. "Oh really? Who's on there now? Jared Leto or... wait it's you isn't it?"

 

Jiyong jabbed him with his elbow. "You asshole! It's you... from our last trip to Japan. Remember, it was the morning of the birthday party and we had just finished making love. You looked so beautiful that I snapped your picture."

 

Seunghyun smiled and leaned to kiss him, but stopped. "Wait I'm not naked, am I?" Jiyong smirked. "So what if you are?" The older man rolled his eyes. "I don't want to be naked on your computer screensaver in your office, Yongie." 

 

Jiyong giggled. "Don't worry, I cropped out the best parts." Seunghyun sighed in relief. "Thank you baby." The designer smiled wickedly. "It was a shame to crop out your face though." The older man rolled his eyes. "Now who's the comedian?" Jiyong finished his husband's drink. "Let's get more of these, only with rum."

 

The next week was a whirlwind for Seunghyun. He stopped by Choi Enterprises again and met with Seon Woong to finalize his plans. "Can I install Jiyong on the Board of Choi Enterprises in my place?" His brother in law sighed. "Is that really necessary? I mean it's not like any of us are going to screw him over."

 

Seunghyun looked down for a minute, collecting his thoughts. "Hyung... I need to make sure that he's taken care of." "Seunghyun no offense, but Jiyong has quite the empire himself." Seon Woong was trying to be delicate in his words. "Does he really need to be on the Board here at Choi Enterprises?" 

 

Seunghyun nodded. "Yes... yes he does. I'll tell you why. I've got three very good reasons. Mi Cha, Jae Hwa and Haneul. I need to protect my progeny." The older man huffed. "Seunghyun, the family isn't going to screw your kids." 

 

Seunghyun nodded. "No, but there are other members on the board, non family members and they have never liked me or my lifestyle. I won't let those narrow minded bastards take away what's rightfully my children's and my husband's. My father built this company. Now are you going to do this for me or do I need to seek legal council elsewhere?"

 

Seon Woong sighed. "Calm down, of course I'll do it. I'll draw up the papers right away." Seunghyun nodded. "Thanks Hyung. We leave for Japan in six days." The older man nodded, standing to embrace him. "It'll be done tomorrow. I'm sorry I upset you. I've got your back, don't worry." 


	13. Troublemakers

"Hyunnie... how will we know that our things have arrived in Italy? Are you sure this is the best way to do this?" Seunghyun nodded as he zipped up the last of the large suitcases. "Yongie, what's the point of dragging all of the things we'll need for Italy to Japan? I've arranged for our things to be brought to the villa in Erchie. They'll be perfectly safe.  This way we can travel light. "

 

He looked over at their luggage for Japan. "Well, as light as you'll let us travel." Jiyong scoffed. "Hyunnie, we'll be in Japan for a week. How will I know what I'll need?" Seunghyun shook his head. "Baby, they have shops in Japan. You don't need to pack the house."

 

The evening finally came when they were leaving and the two men were sitting on the plane. Seunghyun had his eyes covered with a mask, trying to fend off a fast approaching headache. He'd been taking his medication for about four days and although he wasn't really nauseated, he did get the occasional headache. 

 

Jiyong thumped him on the arm. " _Hyunnie_... I'm worried about the dogs. Do you think they're alright?" Seunghyun hummed, eyes still closed. Maybe he was getting a little nauseated after all. The blonde huffed. "Are you even _listening_ to me?" 

 

Jiyong reached over and pulled off his eye mask. "I said I'm worried about the dogs." Seunghyun blinked at him, feeling a wave of nausea hit him. He could feel the sweat on his neck and he tried to breath slowly and focus on his husband. 

 

The designer frowned. "I can't believe you. _Fine_ , if you can't address my concerns then..." Seunghyun stood up abruptly and pushed past Jiyong's legs and rushed into the lavatory leaving the petite blonde staring after him, stunned.

 

When he returned ten minutes later he looked pale and a but shaky. "Are you alright? Why didn't you tell me that you didn't feel well?" Seunghyun waved him off, closing his eyes. Jiyong signaled the flight attendant. "Excuse me, my husband isn't feeling well. Do you have any antacids or..." 

 

Seunghyun shook his head. "No, it's fine. I'm fine." The attendant frowned. "Are you sure sir?" He nodded. "Yes, thank you. Maybe just a cool cloth for my neck." She smiled. "Right away sir." Jiyong watched him as he sat there and when the attendant came back with the cool cloth he wrapped it around Seunghyun's neck for him. 

 

After a few minutes, Seunghyun drifted off to sleep and Jiyong covered him with a blanket and brought out his tablet to read. About half an hour before they landed, Seunghyun stirred. "How are you feeling?" The older man pulled the now warm cloth out from his neck. "Better thanks."

 

Jiyong felt his head. "You don't feel feverish. You certainly look better." Seunghyun smiled. "I feel fine now. I'm sorry about that." The blonde raised a brow. "You've nothing to apologize for. I'm the one who's sorry. If I had known you felt ill, I wouldn't have been so mean."

 

Seunghyun shook his head. "Let's just forget it. When do we land?" Jiyong leaned his head on the older man's shoulder. "In about twenty minutes. Hyunnie... are you sure that you're okay?" Seunghyun could hear the concern in Jiyong's voice and he felt guilty. Guilty for making Jiyong feel this way and guilty for not telling him what was going on.

 

Seunghyun wrapped his arm around his husband. "I'm alright." Jiyong hummed. "I think I know what this is about and I'm a little surprised at you." The older man looked down at his husband. " _You do?_ " The designer scoffed. "Hyunnie, you can't fool me. I know everything you do, remember?"

 

Seunghyun swallowed. Maybe it would be better if Jiyong knew, _easier._ "Yongie listen... I..." "Sometimes you're so juvenile." Jiyong was shaking his head. "What made you think you could eat two day old sushi and then hop on a plane? You don't have the stomach of a twenty year old anymore."

 

Seunghyun blinked. " _The sushi?_ " Jiyong scoffed. "Don't try to deny it. I saw the empty container in the trash before we left. That wasn't very smart, Hyunnie." The older man nodded. "No, no it wasn't." He'd tossed the container in the trash before the left, but only after he'd dumped the sushi down the disposal. He hadn't given it a second thought.

 

They were staying with Mi Cha this time because five weeks was too long to be away from the dogs. So while Jiyong took them out for a walk the next morning, Seunghyun called Dr. Kim. He found out that the reason he probably got sick was the motion. He usually takes the medication just before going to sleep, but was afraid to forget so he took it early. Dr. Kim told him once his body adjusted more, he should be fine.

 

"Poppy, I'm going to be so sad when you're gone." Seunghyun was sitting with Jae Hwa in his room being shown his newest model rocket. "What will I do without you?" It took the older man a minute to realize that his grandson was talking about his trip to Italy. 

 

"I'll only be gone four weeks. You can still call me and Skype with me anytime." Jae Hwa frowned. "What about the time difference? Italy's seven hours behind us. What if I need you and it's the middle of the night there?" Seunghyun chuckled and ruffled his hair. "That's never stopped you before, little man."

 

Jae Hwa sat down next to his grandfather on his bed. "Poppy, do you promise to text me everyday, no matter what?" Seunghyun nodded. "Yes." The boy went on. "And send me pictures of Italy?" The older man smiled. "I promise." Jae Hwa sighed. "Will you take Hani and I to Italy some day, poppy?"

 

Seunghyun exhaled. "I can't promise you that, Jae." The boy frowned. "Why not poppy?" Seunghyun hugged him close. "Because... I wouldn't want to ever break my word to you and I just don't know what the future holds. No one does, little man. All I know is that I love you and Hani very much." 

 

 "Daddy, I'm really shocked that Appa let you bring Gaho and Jolie on your second honeymoon." Jiyong was helping his daughter prepare dinner. "What? This isn't our second honeymoon. Besides, since when does your Appa tell me what to do?" 

 

She chuckled. "Oh... I just assumed because why else would you take time off from work?" Jiyong stopped chopping vegetables. "What's that mean? I take vacations. Appa asked me and I said yes. Why does everyone think I'm difficult?" Mi Cha smiled. "Not difficult daddy, just fussy."

 

He rolled his eyes. "Same thing only you're being nice." Seunghyun walked in the kitchen with the twins. "Look who's home from school." Jiyong smiled. "Come and hug Haraboji." The twins hugged him happily.  

 

Hani sat down. "On the ride home from school poppy told us that he would take us to Disney World." Jiyong raised his brow. "Did he?" Jae Hwa grabbed the milk and poured two glasses. "Yes. He said he'd take us when we have a break from school. Isn't that wonderful, Umma?"

 

Mi Cha looked very surprised. "I'm sure poppy meant that he'd like to take you, but he'd need to discuss it with Appa and I." Hani shook her head. "No, he said he'd take us. He said the one in Florida is the best one and we would have lots of fun. He said you could come too, Umma." 

 

Mi Cha blinked. "Appa... please explain to them that you were just talking. That's something, while very sweet, that would need to be discussed." Seunghyun leaned against the counter. "Angel, I love you, but I promised my grandchildren that I'd take them to Disney World and that's exactly what I'm going to do." He picked up a piece of celery and walked out. 

 

Jiyong watched him go and then looked at his daughter who looked stunned. Then he looked at the twins who were quietly chatting at the table about Disney World and all the fun they'd have.

 

"What the fuck was that?" Seunghyun was sitting with the dogs on the porch. "What?" Jiyong took the seat opposite him. "That's out if character for you, isn't it? Going behind Mi Cha's back with the twins. Isn't that my job?" 

 

Seunghyun sat back. "What's wrong with wanting to go to Disney World with my grandchildren?" Jiyong shook his head and pulled out a cigarette. "Nothing. I just can't believe that you of all people would get them excited about it before asking their parents." He took a drag and offered it to his husband.

 

Seunghyun waved him off. "No thanks. I'm quitting. Will you come with us, to Disney World?" Jiyong raised a brow. "You'd go without me? And since when are you quitting?" The older man sighed. "I don't want to go without you and I just decided to quit. You should too."

 

Jiyong crushed out the cigarette. "Alright, we'll quit together. It was only fun with you anyway. You're daughter is pretty pissed at you, by the way." Seunghyun shrugged. "She'll get over it. Why are you sitting way over there? Sit here with me." 

 

Later as they were all sitting together having dinner. "Poppy, after dinner will you come and look at all the things we want to do at Disney World on my laptop with Hani and I." Seunghyun smiled. "Of course." 

 

Mi Cha and Kyungbae exchanged looks and Kyungbae addressed his son. "Jae Hwa, Umma and I talked to you two about this. Poppy means well, but we don't think this is a good idea right now." The boy nodded. "But Appa, poppy always keeps his promises." He looked at Seunghyun. "Right poppy?"

 

Seunghyun nodded. "That's right, little man. Why don't you and Hani go into your room and Haraboji and I will join you shortly." Jae smiled. "Alright poppy." The twins headed off to Jae Hwa's room, chatting excitedly as they left.

 

Mi Cha huffed. "What was that about, Appa?" Seunghyun raised his brow. "Just keeping my word to my grandchildren, Angel." She exhaled. "You defied our authority as parents. That's wrong, Appa. How could you?" 

 

Seunghyun sighed. "There's nothing wrong with me wanting to spend time with my grandchildren. What's wrong with them enjoying themselves a little." Kyungbae interjected. "Nothing is wrong with it. It's just that this is a busy year. Jae has a science fair and Hani has competitions. It's not a good time. Maybe next year."

 

Seunghyun frowned. "But I already promised them this year. I can't back out now." Mi Cha shook her head. "That's why you should have asked first.." He stood up. "I'm going to plan my trip with the kids. You are all welcome to come, if you don't want to... that's fine too." He walked out.

 

Mi Cha looked at Jiyong. "Daddy, can't you do Something about this?" Jiyong sat back. "Oh I see. Usually it's ' _daddy stop ordering Appa around, you're so mean'_.  Now you want me to go and tell him what to do." 

 

Mi Cha rolled her eyes. "Do yo really want to go to Disney World?" Jiyong sighed. "I believe this is for the kids, not me. I'll speak with your Appa, but I make no promises." 

 

Jiyong made his way to Jae Hwa's room. He found his husband lying on the floor on his stomach with the twins on either side of him. They were looking at Jae's laptop and laughing at what they saw. "Poppy, can we go on that ride?" Seunghyun nodded. "It looks fun and wet." 

 

Jiyong edged forward, smiling. "What are you three troublemakers up to?" Hani looked up. "Haraboj! Look at all the cool rides we can go on! Will you ride with us?" Jiyong looked at Seunghyun who raised his brows hopefully. The blonde smiled. "Of course I will."


	14. Erchie

"What do you mean, you _didn't_ talk to him? You said you would." Jiyong rolled his eyes. "Baby girl, if you recall I said I make no promises." She huffed. " _Fine_... I'll be the bad guy and put an end to this nonsense. Where is he?" 

 

Jiyong pointed. "He's on the porch, reading." She headed out that way with her father following closely behind. "He better not be smoking out there." When they got to the porch they found him on a lounge chair, tablet in his lap, fast asleep. Mi Cha looked at him. "Daddy, why is he so tired? That's not like Appa." 

 

Jiyong sighed. "Baby girl your Appa is getting older, he's bound to slow down. Also, we may have been up very late last night." She frowned. "What were you doing up..." Jiyong coughed. "Baby girl, Appa is getting older however he's still very much interested in sex." 

 

" _Ew... daddy._.. I hope the twins didn't hear you two." He chuckled. "Of course not. We were in the tub." Mi Cha looked horrified and turned to leave. "I really can't believe you two." Jiyong smirked. "Where are you going, baby girl?" She shuddered. "To scrub that tub."

 

Jiyong sat on the edge of Seunghyun's chair and removed the tablet from his lap. He wormed his way next to him and hugged his chest. Seunghyun blinked his eyes open and smiled at him. "Go back to sleep." The older man kissed his head and drifted back off, Jiyong drifting right along with him. 

 

The rest of the Japan trip was uneventful. Mi Cha never did change her father's mind about Disney World. He was adamant about it and would not yield. On the day they were leaving for Italy, Seunghyun sat with Jae Hwa sharing a quiet moment. 

 

"Jae Hwa... you know how much I love you, right?" The boy nodded. "Yes poppy and I love you." Seunghyun smiled. "I know that, little man. It's just that if there's ever a time when you can't reach me, you can always call Haraboji too. He loves you very much too."

 

Jae nodded. "Oh, I know he does and I love him, but poppy... you always answer my calls." Seunghyun nodded. "Yes, but suppose sometime I couldn't. You could talk to Haraboji. That would be fine, right?" 

 

The boy tilted his head and scratched his neck. "Why?" Seunghyun blinked. "Why would it be fine?" Jae shook his head. "No poppy. Why couldn't you answer my call?" Seunghyun sighed. "Well because I was in the shower or sleeping or maybe sick." 

 

Jae Hwa frowned. "Poppy, you could call me back if you were in the shower, you always wake up for my calls and if you were sick I'd come and bring you flowers so you'd feel better." Seunghyun hugged him. "Only flowers, no chocolate?" Then he tickled him until the tears ran down the boys face. " _Poppy! Poppy! Stop!"_ Seunghyun laughed. "Don't forget my chocolate next time."

 

The village or Erchie was so quant and picturesque that Jiyong fell in love at first sight. The villa that Seunghyun had rented was small, but they didn't need much space. The village economy was primarily focused on vineyards and the cultivation of lemons so the air was scented in the most heavenly way.

 

Since it was October, the bulk of the tourists were gone and it was easy to stroll about the streets with the dogs or walk along the shoreline uninhibited. The weather was still pleasantly warm durning the day and the entire atmosphere was one of relaxation and ease. 

 

There really wasn't much to do in Erchie except visit churches, vineyards and eat. This slow lifestyle suited the couple just fine. They adored the locals and they enjoyed the time together immensely. When they had first arrived, they had thought that they would visit the neighboring towns and enjoy some day trips. 

 

However, they ended up very rarely even getting in their rental car and spent most of the time just walking along the streets of Erchie or lounging at their villa. They were just finishing up their third week and were packing for a picnic at a vineyard. It was a clear and beautiful day with temperatures close to eighty degrees. 

 

Seunghyun was loading up the picnic basket while Jiyong went to look for his vitamins, cursing that he was running low. He pulled out his cellphone and hoped that he could still catch Dr. Lee's assistant before she left for the day. 

 

"Hello. This is Kwon Jiyong. I've got a bit of a problem..." The woman cut him off. "Oh yes, Mr. Kwon. Dr. Lee has been expecting your call. Please hold." He tilted his head in confusion. "Jiyong. I'm so glad you called. I can't tell you how relieved I am that Seunghyun finally told you. Now, I know you must have a lot of questions and I'll do my best to answer them. Really Dr. Kim would be better, but as your friend, I'm here for you."

 

Jiyong blinked. " _John_... what the fuck are you taking about? Who's Dr. Kim? What about Seunghyun?" Dr. Lee coughed awkwardly. "Why are you calling exactly?" The designer huffed. "I'm running out of my vitamins, but what's going on with Seunghyun? John, I _need_ to know." 

 

Dr. Lee sighed. "Jiyong, I spoke out of turn. I can't tell you. It's confidential. Speak to him." Jiyong exhaled. "Well... is it serious? Tell me that at least." Dr. Lee frowned. "Talk to Seunghyun, Jiyong. Good bye." 

 

Jiyong had never been one to snoop in his husband's things, okay maybe he had. Thank god because if ever there was a need to snoop, it was now. He picked up Seunghyun's toiletries kit and dumped it on the bed. Picking up the two prescription bottles that fell out. What the fuck is this?

 

He pulled out his laptop and looked up Aprepitant and Temozolomide and gasped when he learned what they treated. He sat there for a minute, his mind racing with a million thoughts. That's why he left YG, wants to travel, and why _are_ they in Italy? Shouldn't he be in treatment?

 

He picked up the bottles and walked towards the kitchen where Seunghyun was just finishing with their basket. The older man looked up and smiled. "Hey... what happened to you? We were going to do this together, remember?"

 

Jiyong slammed the bottles down onto the table and then shoved Seunghyun hard in the chest, sending him stumbling back from the impact. "You unbelievable asshole! How could you do this to me?! You selfish fucking bastard!"

 

Seunghyun put his hands up. "Now Yongie... _relax_." Jiyong picked the pills back up and hurled them at his husband's chest. "Don't you dare tell me to relax! How could you hide this from me?!" He proceeded to pummel Seunghyun's chest with his fists.

 

"What purpose did _that_ serve?!" Seunghyun grabbed his wrists and held them. "I... I didn't want you to treat me like glass." Jiyong wrenched free from his grasp and stood before him. " _Like glass?_ Hyunnie, what does that even mean?" 

 

Seunghyun exhaled. "Like I'm fragile or breakable. Just... I didn't want you to start treating me differently. I want to feel normal, Yongie. I don't want to be sick." Jiyong wrapped his arms around him. "Hyunnie, you _are_ normal. I love you. We're going to go home and see specialists. We'll see a million if we have to. You're going to be okay."

 

Seunghyun sighed. "Yongie, I've seen a specialists. This tumor I've got in my brain, it's not going to go away. It's going to..." Jiyong shook his head. "Don't say it. I mean it, Hyunnie. _Don't._ " Seunghyun hugged him tighter. "Can we still go on the picnic?" 

 

Jiyong nodded. "Only if you promise to tell me about these medications you're on. I want to know how to help you. I'll get the dogs, you carry the basket, blanket and the umbrella." Seunghyun blinked. "All that?" Jiyong rolled his eyes. " _What?_ You're not made of glass, _are you?_ Let's get going." 

 

As Jiyong walked along, he felt like screaming. He couldn't stand what fate had done, but for Seunghyun he was going to be strong. He'd already decided that he would take a leave of absence from his company. Between Yeobae and Seungri they'd have no problem without him. 

 

They were lying in bed later, snuggled up under the blankets. "I'm going to miss this place. It's so beautiful here. Thank you Yongie." Jiyong kissed his husband's chest. "No, thank you. You picked it. We should have come years ago. I'm sorry for that."

 

Seunghyun pulled his chin up with his fingers. "Don't be sorry, be happy that we did it now. Honestly, this was one of the best months of my life. I love you so much, Yongie." Jiyong's eyes filled up. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't get upset."

 

Seunghyun smiled. "It's okay baby. I understand. It sucks. Let's just try not to dwell on it. Let's just live our lives the best we can." Jiyong nodded. "What about the kids?" Seunghyun frowned. "I still don't think we should tell them yet. Please Yongie." The blonde nodded. "Okay, now kiss me. I need to feel you." 

 

They made slow, sweet love and somehow felt even closer than ever. Jiyong was nervous, but Seunghyun seemed perfectly fine in that department. The slow easy glide of his cock inside of him both maintaining and destroying his sanity with every thrust. 

 

In his minds eye, Jiyong played back all the times that Seunghyun had kissed him, smiled at him, told him that he loved him. He came screaming his husband's name and arching off the bed. The sight was so erotic and just plain beautiful that Seunghyun tumbled after him, pumping his release into Jiyong's tight heat and groaning out his name. 

 

They stared into each other's eyes, Seunghyun still above Jiyong. They connected their lips in a passionate kiss that said so much, so much more than words could convey right now. When they broke apart breathless, they both had tears in their eyes. 

 

Jiyong inhaled a shaky breath. "I don't want to lose you." Seunghyun closed his eyes and tears fell down his cheeks. "I don't want to be lost. I'm so sorry to do this to you, Yongie." Jiyong was openly crying. "You're not doing anything, you dork." 

 

Seunghyun sputtered out a chuckle. "I may be a dork, but you love me." Jiyong pulled him closer. "I really do. So much." 

 


	15. Back in Korea

On they're last day in Erchie they were walking along the shoreline hand in hand with the dogs in tow. Over the past week, Jiyong had learned to stop saying things like ' _we should come back here next year_ ' or ' _let's do this again every year._ ' Instead, he started speaking in terms of the here and now, such as ' _I'm so glad we got to do this together_ ' or ' _I'll never forget this trip_.' 

 

They stopped and sat on the beach, just enjoying the sunshine and ocean breeze. "Hyunnie, remember our honeymoon in Japan?" Seunghyun pulled him close. "Of course, how could I forget. You molested me on the beach." 

 

Jiyong chuckled, leaning back in his embrace. "How about an encore?" Seunghyun kissed his neck, chuckling as well. "I don't think so. It's still pretty light out and have you forgotten about the dogs?" The blonde sighed. "Well then how about a kiss? Is that doable" 

 

Seunghyun nodded. "Very. There's nothing I like more than kissing you." They remained there on the beach for some time, kissing, talking and just taking in the view. 

 

That evening they celebrated Seunghyun's sixty first birthday with a quiet dinner and champagne. Every milestone was worth celebrating in Jiyong's mind. When Seunghyun drifted off to sleep that night, Jiyong watched him for some time. 

 

He wanted to commit to memory all the little things that his husband did everyday. Not that they weren't already there, he just wanted to savor the time he had... he'd been so wasteful of their precious time. He felt so much regret that they didn't just travel the world together when they had the chance. 

 

Their first day back home Jiyong brought Seunghyun breakfast in bed. "Hey... what's this for?" The blonde climbed in next to him. "No reason. I just wanted to." Seunghyun eyed him. "Yongie... no special treatment, remember?" 

 

Jiyong nodded. "Of course. You can clean the kitchen. I made a huge mess." Seunghyun took out his phone and snapped a picture of the tray. Jiyong rolled his eyes. "You're not posting that on Instagram, are you?" 

 

The older man smiled. "Why not? My followers like to know what I'm up to." Jiyong snickered. "Your followers? _Really_? All... what? Four of them?" Seunghyun raised a brow. "Well, I may not have all the followers that the famous G Dragon has, but I've got a fair amount." 

 

The blonde picked up his own phone and checked his Instagram account. "How in the world did you get over one hundred followers?" Seunghyun smirked. "Not bad, eh? Not close to your numbers, but still more than four." 

 

After breakfast, Seunghyun needed to go and have another CAT Scan to see how he'd responded to the medication. He had an appointment later in the week with Dr. Kim as well. While he did that, Jiyong was going to head to his office for a short while. 

 

He wanted to speak with Seungri regarding taking a prolonged leave of absence and check on a few matters. He was going through some files on his computer when Seungri came in. "Jiyong! How was Italy? Did you survive five weeks away from the office?" 

 

Jiyong looked up. "What's that supposed to mean?" Seungri flopped into a chair. "You know, you're a workaholic. You live for the company. You're Korea's shining jewel." Jiyong scoffed. "That's ridiculous, not the jewel part...that's true. I don't live for my company, I live for my family. In fact, I need to speak with you about my presence here."

 

Seungri shifted in his seat. "Oh? What do you mean?" Jiyong exhaled. "I'm taking an extended leave of absence from G Dragon Fashions. I can do this because I know that between your keen business sense and Yeobae's creative designs along with his team, I'll be leaving it in capable hands." 

 

Seungri looked surprised. "How long of a leave, exactly?" Jiyong sat back rubbing his temples. "I don't know." The younger man leaned forward. "The Board of Directors isn't going to like it. They'll want an explanation. It won't be good for the stock for you to just disappear without a reason." 

 

Jiyong frowned. "Screw the board and screw the stock. I don't give a fuck what anyone else thinks. It's my company goddamn it and I call the shots." Seungri nodded. "While that's true, you do have certain obligations to fulfilled, like it or not."

 

The designer leaned forward onto his massive desk. "Well I don't like it. I think it sucks! What good is having so much if you can't hold on to it? What good is working so hard to accumulate things when the only thing you ever needed or wanted is being taken from you? Tell me that, Seungri."

 

Jiyong stood up and began pacing around his office. "Who cares what other people expect me to do? The only thing I should be doing, what I should have been doing all these fucking years is be there where I belong."

 

As he spoke he picked up his catalog off his desk and tossed it into the trash. " _This_ is meaningless, Seungri. _Everything_ is meaningless now. _Jesus fucking Christ... why._.."

 

Seungri had figured out that this wasn't about the company as soon as Jiyong had started his rant. Now, seeing the tears streaming down his face, the younger man was truly worried for his friend. He'd seen him angry many times, but never hysterical like he was now. 

 

Seungri pulled him into a hug and the petite designer began sobbing in earnest. "What am I going to do, Seungri? How am I going to help him?" The younger man stroked his hair. "It'll be okay... don't worry."

 

Jiyong just sobbed more. "It'll never be okay again, _never_." Seungri tried again. "Don't say that. Things will work out." The blonde took in a shaky breath. "No... they won't. Seunghyun is... _my Hyunnie is._.. he's sick and it's a brain tumor... _and I can't_..." 

 

Seungri looked stunned. " _Oh Jiyong... no... is it... will he... I mean... oh my god_." Jiyong pulled himself together. "Tell the board whatever you want. Seunghyun wants to keep his condition a secret for now though. Breathe a word to anyone and I'll fire you and never speak to you again." He turned to leave, but paused at the door. "Oh and Seungri... _thank you_. I think I needed to vent. You're a good friend." 

 

"How was your test?" Seunghyun took a sip of his smoothie. "It was fine, I'll get the results when I see Dr. Kim. By the way, this is good... what's in it?" Jiyong smiled. "It's a berry smoothie, but I added wheat germ and some Chinese herbs."

 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "You're too much baby. Thank you." Jiyong shrugged. "What? I just found a recipe. I think it's pretty good." The older man hugged him. "I think you're pretty good too. Did you straighten out things at the office?" 

 

Jiyong nodded. "It's all set. I coming with you to see that Doctor so don't even try to stop me." Seunghyun sighed. "I assumed. I want you there, I think it will be a good thing. He can answer any questions that you have and honestly, I'll be glad to have you there."

 

Jiyong reached out and took his hand. "You don't have to go through this alone anymore, Hyunnie. You never did. When I think about how afraid you must have been... please don't keep things from me again. We're a team.... _forever_." 

 

On the day of the doctors appointment Jiyong was a nervous wreck. He'd been doing a ton of reading and had only succeeded in scaring himself even more than he already was. He didn't voice his concerns to his husband though. Despite what he'd said about them being a team, he didn't want to make Seunghyun upset or let him see just how freaked out he was. 

 

After an examination, Dr. Kim met with them in his office. "Your exam seems the same as the last time we met. I don't see any deterioration in your neurological functions. Your reflexes are good as well as your balance. Have you been getting exercise?" 

 

Seunghyun nodded. "I have. When we were in Italy we walked everywhere and this past week I've continued walking. Should I be doing more?" The doctor shook his head. "No, walking is excellent. I'm happy that you're keeping active. How's your diet?"

 

Seunghyun looked at Jiyong briefly. "Very good. I don't eat red meat any longer and apparently I'm drinking smoothies now." Dr. Kim smiled. "Sounds like you're doing everything right." Jiyong cleared his throat. So does that mean that things can improve?" 

 

Dr. Kim sighed. "Why don't we take a look at the Cat scan images before we discuss those kinds of things." He brought up the pictures in his computer. "Here you see the image of the tumor before you started your first course of treatment and beside it is the image of the tumor now, after the medication." 

 

Jiyong looked at the screen. " _Jesus_..." Seunghyun reached for his hand. Dr. Kim pointed to the screen. "The tumor responded well to the treatment. I see no new growth and I do see some reduction in size, although it's not significant to be sure." 

 

Jiyong was flustered. "What does that mean? Is it better or not?" Dr. Kim sat back. "The fact that there is no new growth is an excellent sign, but would I go as far as to say it's better? I don't think so. I'd say stable which in your husband's case is excellent."

 

Seunghyun squeezed Jiyong's hand. "So, what's next doctor?" Dr. Kim removed his glasses. "You keep doing what you're doing. Eating well, getting exercise and wait for your next course of treatment.  We'll do another CAT scan before we start to make sure nothing's changed."

 

Jiyong frowned. "But, if he's responding to the treatment, why not just keep him on it?"  Dr. Kim nodded. "It's a good question, but too much of the chemotherapy medication will destroy too many healthy cells and do too much damage. His body needs a break in between, but don't worry it'll still be in his system." 

 

Dr. Kim looked at them both. "Don't worry. We'll start the next round just before Christmas. Until then, get plenty of rest and relax. I'm very pleased. You both should be as well." Jiyong leaned forward. "What about traveling? Can he leave the country again? My husband's always wanted to go to Africa, is that possible?"

 

Dr. Kim sighed. "He's doing really well, but I wouldn't recommend going anyplace where you need immunizations. I'd say wait until after his second treatment and see how he is." They all stood and Seunghyun thanked the doctor. 

 

"I know what you're thinking and I'd just like to tell you to stop. I'm fine with never going to Africa. It's not a big deal." They had just arrived home after a silent car ride from the doctors office. Jiyong sighed. "It is a big deal. It's my fault. We could have gone years ago, but I was a selfish asshole."

 

Seunghyun shrugged. "You didn't want to go, it wasn't your thing. I understood." The blonde threw his coat off. "Oh I see, so what you're saying is you're used to me being a selfish asshole. Is that it?" Seunghyun huffed. "More or less, yes. You like things your way. It's easier to just give in most of the time."

 

Jiyong frowned. "So is that what our marriage has been all these years? A series of you giving in to me? Have you been miserable because you never got to do what you wanted to? Have I held you back with my selfishness?" 

 

Seunghyun sat on the couch. "Yongie... just stop. No, I haven't been miserable. You're just angry at the situation. I am too, but I don't want to fight with you." Jiyong flopped down next to him. "I don't like that doctor. He's very cold." Seunghyun nodded. "Yes, but John said he's the top in his field."

 

Jiyong exhaled. "What now?" The older man looked at him. "How about a nice relaxing bath?" 

 

"Hyunnie... should we still have our Christmas Eve party this year?" Seunghyun slowly rubbed Jiyong's waist as he lie against him in the tub. "I think so. It's a tradition and we both enjoy it." The petite blonde sighed. "I don't feel like Christmas shopping." 

 

Seunghyun smiled as he pressed a kiss to his husband's neck. "You must be depressed. You always want to shop. If it helps, I'll come with you." Jiyong smiled and tilted his neck, shivering despite the warm water. "I'd like that. I'd like that... oh... a lot."

 

Seunghyun had begun to suck at a spot on his husband's neck, nipping and licking at it occasionally. "Hyunnie... don't get too excited... you need your rest..." The older man groaned. "Tell that to my cock. It's aching right now." Jiyong leaned back and kissed him. "Jesus Hyunnie. Did you plan this?" 

 

Seunghyun smirked. "Maybe. Must be all those Chinese herbs I've been drinking. Now hand me the body wash.... I need to stretch you." 


	16. Zebra Stripes

Christmas came quickly and with it their annual Christmas Eve party. Jiyong tried to keep everything as normal as possible, he really did. He decorated the villa extravagantly as usual choosing as festive a theme as he could think of. 

 

This year he'd used lots of purples and greens with some gold accents. He needed everything to look jolly and bright, something he definitely wasn't feeling. Sure, he and Seunghyun had gone Christmas shopping together. They'd had a wonderful time doing it as well. Picking out presents for the grandchildren and everyone else. 

 

That was before round two of the medication started. Apparently it was a bit rougher on his system this time because of the chemicals that were already accumulated there. The anti nausea drugs helped, but didn't alleviate all of his symptoms. He still got headaches, some dizziness and, of course, occasionally nauseated. He'd only just begun the treatment again so they were hopeful that the symptoms would subside. 

 

Jiyong almost dropped the stack of presents he'd been carrying when he walked into the living room and found his husband standing atop the high ladder hanging ornaments on their tree. "What the hell are you doing?! Come down from there!" 

 

Seunghyun hung the ornament in his hand and bent to pick up another one from the box he'd placed on the ladder rung. "What's wrong? Did I put it in the wrong place?" Jiyong stood at the bottom of the ladder, staring up at his husband. "Please come down. What if you get dizzy? You could break your neck."

 

The older man sighed. "Yongie, I always hang the ornaments. I'm not stopping now. Next year the job is all yours." Jiyong glared at him. " _You're an asshole_." He turned around and grabbed his coat and left the villa. Seunghyun sighed as he climbed down the ladder. He really was an asshole. 

 

When Jiyong returned forty five minutes later, the tree was finished, the ladder was put away and Seunghyun was dozing on the couch with the dogs. Jiyong smiled despite himself and bent to kiss his head. 

 

"Yongie... I'm sorry. You're right I _am_ an asshole. I was feeling pissed and I took it out on you. You don't deserve that." Jiyong sat down next to him, shoving Jolie out of the way. "No... I don't, but neither do you. Just please don't do foolish things anymore." Seunghyun nodded. "I won't. How did I get so lucky to have you?" The blonde chuckled. "I have no idea."

 

Getting through Christmas was easier and harder than Jiyong expected. Having the twins around was great. Having Mi Cha around was torture.  When Seunghyun gave the twins Disney Dollars to bring on their trip she glared at Jiyong and cornered him in the kitchen.

 

"Why is Appa still pushing this Disney thing? I thought it was forgotten." Jiyong had little patience for this anymore. "Baby girl, just stop. Can't you just let you father have this? It's important to him." She tilted her head. "Why... daddy... tell me what's going on."

 

Jiyong started pulling things out of the refrigerator, his back to his daughter. "Why does something have to be going on?" She took a tray from his hand when he turned. "Well, for starters you two quit smoking and you've suddenly given up red meat." 

 

Jiyong smiled. "Those are good things, baby girl." She nodded. "Do you remember when Halmoni got sick and I was in America?" He stilled at the sink. " _Baby girl.._." Mi Cha came and stood next to him. "What's wrong with him? Please daddy... I can see it in his face. I need to know." 

 

Jiyong sighed. "It's not that we're keeping it from you... Appa... he doesn't want to be treated differently." She stared at him. "Daddy... _what is it?_ " 

 

"It's a brain tumor, Angel. I'm sorry for keeping it from you." They both turned to see Seunghyun standing in the kitchen doorway. Mi Cha went to him and he hugged her tight. "I love you Appa. I'm sorry I was being such a bitch about the whole Disney thing." Seunghyun chuckled as he rubbed her back. "I love you too angel. Don't worry, I know you get that from your daddy, you can't help it." Jiyong who had been watching from where he stood at the sink, erupted into laughter as he wiped away his own tears.

 

The trip to Disney was planned for May which was a very good time to visit. The weather was good and the crowds were low. True the kids would have to miss school, but Mi Cha and Kyungbae decided that it was definitely worth it. Jae Hwa was excelling in everything and Haneul was also doing well. This was more important right now.

 

Seunghyun was on a break from treatments, he'd had three courses so far. He was still holding his own, but the treatments themselves were taking a toll on him. He was thinner and his hair was grayer. Jiyong still found him to be the most attractive man he'd ever seen. 

 

Jiyong had made all the plans for this trip. He'd booked them into the Animal Kingdom Lodge. It was Disney's African themed resort. There were animals that could actually be seen from the balconies of the rooms. The designer hoped that his husband liked it as much as he thought he would. 

 

Seunghyun was delighted with the accommodations. He and Jiyong had a one bedroom suite and Mi Cha and her family had a two bedroom suite that was located next door. They took the pace slow, but made sure to get everything that the kids wanted to do done. 

 

Jiyong took so many pictures and they all posed for every Disney photographer that they saw. They did character breakfasts as well as dinners. They rode ever roller coaster in all of the parks, twice. They even went to a water park and went down the highest and scariest slides. 

 

One morning Jiyong woke up to an empty bed and got up to look for his husband. He found him on their balcony watching some zebras grazing. He smiled and joined him at the railing. "Figures, your favorite animal came to greet you." 

 

Seunghyun smiled and gave him a kiss. "Have I ever told you why I like zebras so much?" Jiyong snorted and sat in a lounge chair. "I assume it's because of their stripes. They appeal to your garish fashion sense." 

 

The older man chuckled and nudged him forward so that he could sit behind him and then rested his chin on Jiyong's shoulder. "That's only half right. I love them so much because they remind me of you." Jiyong arched an eyebrow and turned his head to look at him. " _Really?_ Me... how is that possible?"

 

Seunghyun smiled wider and pressed a kiss to his husband's neck. "Most people think that zebras are white with black stripes, when in fact they are black with white stripes." Jiyong sputtered. "Hyunnie... that doesn't make any sense. How does that apply to me?"

 

Seunghyun exhaled, still smiling. "Most people think that you're a bitchy prima donna, but I know that you're really a sweet natured and caring man. So... just like the zebras... you're not what you seem. You love with everything you've got and I knew the minute I laid eyes on you that you were special." 

 

Jiyong leaned back against Seunghyun. "That's one of the sweetest and dorkiest things that you've ever said to me. Only... as I recall... you were more interested in getting into my pants than my heart the night we met." Seunghyun's barked out a laugh. "Not true. I was interested in both."

 

Jiyong surprised them all with a tour that he'd booked. It was the Wild Africa Trek tour and allowed them to go on a safari like experience in the Animal Kingdom park. It was three hours of walking over hanging bridges and in places not open to the general public. The twins and Seunghyun loved it. They all did. 

 

Seunghyun needed to rest for the remainder of the day as his stamina wasn't what it used to be, but it was a small price to pay for such a unique experience. On the last night after a quiet dinner at the hotels fabulous African themed restaurant, Boma, Seunghyun sat by the pool watching the twins swim. 

 

Mi Cha sat next to him. "Appa, go on up to your room. I'll stay with them." He smiled at her. "Thank you for this angel. I've really enjoyed this trip." She hugged him. "No... thank you Appa. For everything. You're the best Appa... I..." 

 

He kissed her cheek. "It's okay Angel. I'll see you in the morning. We'll all have breakfast. Alright?" She nodded. "Alright. Good night Appa."

 

"Yongie? Are you here?" Jiyong grunted as he zipped up a suitcase. "I'm in the bedroom."  Seunghyun walked in and smiled. "I'm going to shower. I feel sticky." Jiyong nodded. "Want company?" Seunghyun just left the door open as his answer. 

 

Once they were showered they lie in bed together laughing about their trip. Seunghyun stroked Jiyong's face. "This was so wonderful. Thank you for making it happen." Jiyong smiled. "I didn't do anything." He leaned up and kissed his husband's lips. 

 

Seunghyun sighed. "Yongie... there's something that I want to ask you. I'm a little nervous about it though." Jiyong leaned up on his elbow. "You can ask me anything. I'm your zebra, remember?" The older man chuckled. "You're not going to let that go, are you?" The blonde shook his head. "No way, captain dork. Now ask me."

 

Seunghyun took in a big breath. "I love you.. and well ... I love being intimate with you." Jiyong blinked at him. "Still waiting for the new information." Seunghyun poked him in the ribs. "Don't be a wise ass. Anyway... I love being intimate with you, but I'm afraid that I'm not going to be able to at some point."

 

Jiyong's heart clenched at his confession. Sex had always been a huge part of their relationship. It wasn't all they had, not by a long stretch, but he could understand how Seunghyun felt. "Hyunnie... I don't care..." Seunghyun didn't let him finish. " _I do._ It's not a pride thing... really it isn't... it's a _I love you so_ _much_ thing. That's why I want you... I want _you_ to make love _to me_." 

 

Jiyong took in a shaky breath. It wasn't that he'd never done that before, it just worked out that Seunghyun took that role. He enjoyed it, Seunghyun enjoyed it. It just worked. "Hyunnie... are you sure?" Seunghyun nodded. "I love you Jiyong. I don't want to lose that connection. I know I'm okay right now, but there's going to come a time when I may not be. If we can still connect... unless you don't want to... I'll understand if you don't." 

 

Jiyong surged forward and kissed him with passion. "Of course I want to. I love you." They kissed some more and Jiyong took his time to prepare his husband. They were both more than ready when he slowly pushed inside. 

 

They'd been together so many times, but never like this. Jiyong watched Seunghyun's face for any sign that would indicate he should stop. He stroked his face and kissed him gently as he worked himself into a rhythm. "I love you Hyunnie. So much."

 

Seunghyun's face reflected back the feelings he felt, his eyes locked onto Jiyong's. The older man was panting and groaning and he opened his mouth to gasp as Jiyong struck his prostate. " _Yongie... fuck!_ " It didn't take long for them both to tumble over the edge after that, crying out each other's names and falling into a blissful sleep afterwards. 

 

Heading back home, Seunghyun was pretty tired after such a busy trip. He slept a great deal on the plane. Once they landed they headed for their rendezvous spot to meet Seungri. The younger man had been nothing short of wonderful to them and had offered to pick them up at the airport. 

 

Seungri stood waiting and smiled when he saw them. As they were about to reach him, Seunghyun stumbled and crashed into another passenger. Seungri's face fell as he watched the scene unfolding. Jiyong rushed to help both his husband and the other man up. 

 

The other man bowed and hurried off. Seunghyun kept his eyes closed and held tightly to Jiyong's arm. "Is it bad?" Seunghyun nodded. Jiyong exchanged a look with Seungri. "Can you help me get him to the car. He's having a dizzy spell." Seungri nodded. "Of course." 

 

Seungri helped them into the villa. "Thank you Seungri." The younger man sighed. "You're welcome Jiyong. Call me if you need me." Jiyong smiled. "We'll be fine."

 

Jiyong walked into the bedroom. "Feeling better?" Seunghyun sighed. "A little. Yongie... we should probably talk about..." Jiyong frowned. "We had a really busy trip. You're just over tired. In the morning you're going to feel much better, I'm sure of it. Let's get to bed. It's late." 

 

Seunghyun nodded. "Okay Yongie. You're probably right." 

 

The only problem was, they both knew that he wasn't. They both could feel the change that was coming. They both were scared and they both were powerless to stop it. 


	17. Patience is Jiyong's Middle Name

With June came a new course of medication and Seunghyun was getting tired of feeling like shit. He'd try his best to put on a brave face for everyone, but there were times when he just had to lie there too tired to move. 

 

All of their friends and family had know now for quite a while now about what was happening. They all took it differently, all just as upset... but each showing it in their own way.  Hye Yoon and Haru had sobbed openly in both Seunghyun's and then Jiyong's arms. Seon Woong had stood by and waited for them to come to him. 

 

He'd been privy to the information the longest, but that didn't mean he'd accepted it. He'd always felt close to his brother in law. Even when he was just a teen, he'd felt that they were on the same wave length. He remembered so many good times with him. He tried to hide his own tears from his family and be strong, but failed miserably.

 

Daesung had been angry. He'd accused Seunghyun of lying to him and stormed out of their house vowing never to return again. Twenty minutes later he was back with a gallon of Seunghyun's favorite ice cream and an apology. The two men sat on the couch the rest of the afternoon and ate right out of the carton, laughing together like always. 

 

Youngbae hugged Jiyong until he couldn't breathe and started grocery shopping for him without being asked. He'd also come by and hang out with Seunghyun on those days that Jiyong needed to make an appearance at the office. 

 

Chaerin, who always had an easy rapport with Seunghyun, simply continued on as if nothing were wrong. Jiyong could see it in her eyes though, when she thought no one was watching her... the hurt she felt. They were close despite the barbs they threw at each other. Her heart broke to see him in distress. She just didn't want him to know it. Dong Chaerin was one tough woman.

 

Seungri was bastion of strength, surprisingly. He kept the company running, dealt with the Board and stopped by the villa constantly to either drop things off or just check in. He was there more than once when Seunghyun was ill or dizzy and he was unflappable. He didn't think twice about helping out. Jiyong had always loved him, now he worshipped him.

 

The biggest difference in anyone they knew was Jae Hwa. Mi Cha and Kyungbae had waited until after the Disney trip to tell the twins about their poppy's condition. They didn't want to dampen the trip for anyone. The twins had listened attentively and asked lots of questions. Their parents were honest with them, they thought it was for the best. 

 

Jae Hwa had always been a very intelligent and sensitive boy. He understood perfectly well what was happening. His parents told him that it was fine to talk to poppy about it. Jae Hwa had nodded and gone to his room presumably to call his grandfather. The only thing was, he stopped calling Seunghyun after that and when Seunghyun tried to call him... he wouldn't take the call.

 

"I'm okay Angel. Just a little tired today. Daddy just ran to the store so I'm sitting on the patio with the dogs for company. Are the twins home?" Mi Cha nodded. "Yes Appa. Here's Hani to say hello." Seunghyun smiled and pulled his blanket up higher on his legs. It was early July, but he was cold a lot lately. 

 

"Hello poppy. How are you feeling?" He chuckled. "I'm okay Hani. How was your competition? Did you kick ass and make the boys cry?" She giggled. "Poppy! That's not nice." He laughed. "Last competition I saw you in the word nice never entered my mind. So... did you kick ass?" Hani smiled proudly. "I kicked lots of ass poppy! I'll send you the video link." 

 

Seunghyun smiled even bigger. "I can't wait to see it and you. I love you Hani." She blew him a kiss. "I love you too poppy. I'll get Jae." Then he heard the distinct sounds of his grandson refusing to take the phone while Hani tried to force him to. 

 

Mi Cha grabbed the phone from the bickering twins. "Sorry Appa. He just won't talk to you." He sighed. "It's fine Angel. Don't force him. Just tell him how much I love him. I think I'm going to go and lie down now. Bye Angel.

 

In August they were having a birthday party for both Jiyong and the twins at the villa. Jiyong thought it would be easier than them traveling to Japan. Seunghyun was in between treatment right now, but Dr. Kim had told them on their last visit that he didn't seem to be responding to the medication as well anymore. They could try a different drug or more aggressive treatments, however at this stage he really didn't think it would do much. 

 

Seunghyun was adamant about not wanting to put his family through unnecessary pain while they built up hope. He wanted to enjoy the time he had left his way. Jiyong had to agree although a large part of him hoped for some amazing breakthrough to happen. 

 

Mi Cha's family was staying with Youngbae and Chaerin, siting that they didn't want to put any unnecessary stress on them. Both Seunghyun and Jiyong knew that it was because of Jae Hwa though. Jiyong was getting extremely irritated seeing the hurt in his husband's eyes when the boy still refused to speak to him. He'd been cutting him slack, but now it had been months and... well enough was enough. Someone needed to tell him to knock it off.

 

"Bae... I know he's young and hurt, but what about Seunghyun? How do you think he feels?" Youngbae sighed. "Chaerin said he understands. She said he wants to give him time. Seunghyun understands, why can't you?" They were sitting in Jiyong's kitchen having coffee while Seunghyun was taking a nap.

 

Jiyong frowned. "Why is he talking to Chaerin about this? Why not me?" Youngbae sighed. "Maybe because he knows how you are." The designer raised a brow. "And _how_ am I?" The smaller man put his hand on his shoulder. "You're very protective of the people you love. Right now... you'd rip anyone to shreds that upset Seunghyun, including Jae Hwa. Wait and see how he reacts when he sees his grandfather again."

 

Jiyong nodded. "You're right. I can't be mad at a nine year old for being afraid to loose..." Jiyong's eyes filled up and he covered his face. Youngbae hugged him. " _Oh Jiyong._.. I honestly don't know how you're doing it. You're so strong. I admire you." 

 

Jiyong barked out a strangled laugh and lifted his face, wiping away his tears with his palms. " _Strong? Me?_ You're kidding right? I just act strong. When Seunghyun is napping I turn the shower on and cry. I can't stand the thought..." Youngbae exhaled. "I wish I could say something to help." Jiyong touched his arm. "You already did."

 

" _Oh my god_! You're not wearing that for the party are you?" Seunghyun looked at himself in the mirror. "Why? What's wrong with it?" Jiyong rolled his eyes. "You look like an ahjussi for gods sake." The older man chuckled. "Isn't it time to face facts? I'm almost sixty two, doesn't that qualify me as an ahjussi?"

 

Jiyong had disappeared into the closet and returned with new clothes. "Age doesn't make the ahjussi, it's all attitude and style. Now here... put these on. I want to stare at your ass all day." Seunghyun raised an eyebrow. "Are you hitting on me?" The younger man chuckled. "I'm always hitting on you. Now hurry up, the family will be here soon."

 

" _Poppy!_ Did you watch my match?" Seunghyun smiled at his granddaughter. "Yes. Haraboji and I both did. You were impressive. I'm very proud of you." She hugged him and gave him a kiss. "I like your hair white, poppy. You look handsome." He kissed her cheek. "Thanks Hani. Haraboji said the same thing." She giggled and he tickled her. "Happy birthday, Hani." She squeeled. " _Poppy! That tickles!_ " 

 

He was sitting on the patio with Daesung and the dogs who had become his constant companions during his illness. Youngbae walked out holding Jaw Hwa's hand. Seunghyun smiled at the boy. "Jae Hwa... happy birthday." The boy squirmed slightly. "Thank you poppy." He pulled away from Youngbae. "I need to find umma. Excuse me." 

 

Youngbae sighed. "I'm sorry Seunghyun. I thought if he saw you..." Seunghyun shook his head. "It's not your fault, Bae. He's feeling betrayed. I understand. I'm just going to go inside now, I want to find Jiyong." 

 

He didn't find Jiyong, but he found his sister and he stopped to speak with her. As he was, a wave of dizziness overtook him and Hye Yoon had to hold him upright. If this had been a year ago, she would have had trouble, but now he was so much thinner that she could easily support his weight.

 

"Hyun... Why don't you sit?" He smiled weakly. "I think I'll just excuse myself and lie down for a little while. I don't want to dampen the party." She helped him to his room and once he was settled and had assured her he was fine, she left. 

 

Hye Yoon's eyes were filling with unshed tears as she quietly closed the bedroom door. She almost walked right into Jae Hwa she was so preoccupied with thoughts of her brother. "Auntie, why did poppy go into his room?" 

 

She cleared her throat and tried to smile. "Your poppy is just a little tired right now. He needed to rest." The boy frowned. "Are you sure that's all it is?" She nodded, trying to usher him along. "Yes, I'm sure. Why don't we see when the cake will be brought out?"

 

Ten minutes later the door to Seunghyun's room opened. Jae Hwa quietly walked in and placed some flowers on the nightstand next to his grandfather and then turned to leave. "Jae Hwa... will you please stay and keep me company"

 

The boy turned. "Poppy... I didn't mean to wake you. I... I..." Seunghyun sat up. "Jae Hwa... I'm sorry that I got sick. I didn't do it on purpose. I don't want to leave you. Do you understand that?" Jae Hwa sat on the edge of the bed. "I understand poppy."

 

Seunghyun sighed. "I miss you, little man." The boy nodded, eyes teary. "I miss you too, poppy. I'm just afraid and I'm sorry." Seunghyun shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for." Jae Hwa frowned. "It's so hard to be strong, poppy. I know I have to be, but it's so hard."

 

The older man pulled him into a hug. "No... no you don't. You're nine years old. No one expects you to be strong. If you're upset you can always..." Jae Hwa looked up at him. "I could always call you, but poppy... what happens _when.... when.._." The boy was overtaken with feeling. His emotional dam broke and he was racked with sobs.

 

Seunghyun just rocked him as he held him close, rubbing his back and whispering soft words... just like when he was little. When he was through the worst of it, Seunghyun spoke again. "Jae Hwa, you're parents are always there for you... everyday... anytime. Also you have three other grandparents who love you a great deal. I'm still here for you now, little man and when I can't be physically anymore..."

 

Seunghyun pointed to the boy's head and heart. "you'll always have me up here and in here. As long as you want me there, that is. No one can take your memories away or make the love you have fade." Jae Hwa looked up at him, nodding solemnly. "No one ever will, poppy. You're my best friend, you and Hani. You're in my heart forever." 

 

Jiyong was in the kitchen chatting with Youngbae when Jae Hwa came in and grabbed two big slices of cake, loaded them with ice cream and was heading out the door. "Hang on young man. Didn't I see you with cake already?" Jae Hwa turned to face his two grandfathers. "Yes Haraboji, but this is for poppy and I."

 

Jiyong and Youngbae exchanged a look. Youngbae raised an eyebrow. "You're having cake with your poppy?" Jae Hwa nodded, clearly wanting to leave. Jiyong tilted his head. "What are you two up to?" The boy sighed. "We're playing video games. I got a new one from uncle Yeobae for my birthday and poppy and I are trying it out. He said not to tell you." 

 

Jiyong fought his smile. "Well, it is your birthday so okay. Run along and have fun." Youngbae chuckled when he left. "I guess that's all taken care of." Jiyong smiled. "I told you to give him time." Youngbae rolled his eyes. "Yeah... patience is your middle name." 


	18. Last Farewell

Since the medication wasn't really working anymore, Seunghyun decided that he didn't want to take it any longer. What was the point? He was feeling shitty enough, he didn't need added chemicals in his system making it worse. 

 

Truthfully, Dr. Kim told them it wouldn't make that much of a difference at this point. So they started September with feelings of unease. Jiyong was a nervous wreck whenever Seunghyun had a headache or, God forbid a seizure which he'd started to have more frequently. 

 

Seunghyun tried to remain calm and just enjoy the time he had left. Not so easy to do when he felt like shit most of the time.  Sometimes he just wanted to go to sleep and not wake up. Of course, he didn't want to leave Jiyong and felt incredibly selfish when he thought that way. He just wanted to be able to either be the way he used to be or not at all. 

 

Also, he hated that Jiyong had to do so much for him now. He could see the worry and dark circles on his husband's beautiful face. He didn't want to be a burden to him and he tried as hard as he could to appear as well as he could. 

 

Until he couldn't any longer. He'd fought long and hard to appear so well for Jiyong's sake, but there came a time when even he couldn't keep it up. His body was getting too weak and he knew his time was fading. He wanted to make sure Jiyong knew how much he appreciated him. He tried to make sure he let him know every day even if it was in small ways.

 

"How's Appa today?" Jiyong smiled weakly. "He's okay, baby girl. He had a rough night." She sighed. "Can I go in and see him?" He nodded. "If he's sleeping, don't wake him."  She nodded and headed into the bedroom. 

 

It was late October and her father had been steadily declining. He was loosing strength and was becoming even thinner. His balance was off and he'd have moments when he was just out of it. He wasn't the same Appa that she'd known her whole life. He mostly kept to his room now with her dad taking care of him. 

 

They'd brought in a nurse as well because he needed pain medication and Jiyong wasn't comfortable administering it through an IV. When Mi Cha slowly opened the door she found her Appa awake and she pulled a chair up beside the bed to sit with him.

 

"Hi Appa. How are you?" He reached out his hand for her and when she took it, he squeezed it. She smiled. "Daddy said you had a rough night. I'm sorry. Kyungbae and the twins will be here soon. Jae Hwa has a new rocket to show you." She glanced over at him and he was asleep. She kissed his forehead and quietly left.

 

Jiyong watched her come out. "Is he alright?" She nodded. "Daddy... why don't you put him in the hospital? It would be so much easier on..." He glared at her. " _On who?_ I refuse to do it! He wants to be here. This is his home and goddammit he's not leaving it!" 

 

She sighed. "I only meant that you could get some rest. You're beginning to look sick as well. He'd be comfortable there, they'd take good care of him." Jiyong huffed. " _I'm_ taking good care of him and we've got the nurse. No. Appa will be here until... until he's not. Don't talk to me about this again, understand?" 

 

All of their friends were coming over much more frequently now and either sitting with Seunghyun or Jiyong. It was comforting and kept Jiyong busy, he understood that they were all devastated as well. It was also exhausting, Jiyong never had a moment to himself. He'd never leave the house because he feared the worse would happen while he was away and he'd never ever forgive himself if it did.

 

"Happy birthday Hyunnie." Jiyong kissed his husband's face. "I love you so much." The younger man lie beside his husband and hugged him. He liked to maintain their physical contact. Sometimes he wasn't sure if Seunghyun even knew who he was anymore, but today he looked like he did. He smiled at him and even hugged him back. Jiyong lived for these moments. 

 

After his birthday, Seunghyun took a turn for the worse. He started to decline at a more rapid pace. He was struggling for air and he seemed much more disoriented. Many friends and family were at the house, but Jiyong never left his side. He was curled up beside him on the bed and stroking his face.

 

When Seunghyun's eyes found his, he stroked his face and whispered to him. "I love you Hyunnie, but it's okay... _it's okay to go._ " Seunghyun struggled to breathe and then his chest heaved out a final breath and then he stilled in Jiyong's arms. Those who knew them well knew that Seunghyun always listen to whatever Jiyong told him to do. 

 

The petite designer dissolved into tears and clung to his husband's body. The others in the room looked away with tears in their eyes to give him time to let it out. Eventually, Youngbae came and pulled him away. He tried to fight him off, still clinging desperately to Seunghyun, but Youngbae was persistent.

 

"Jiyong, he's gone. That's not Seunghyun anymore." Jiyong collapsed into his friends arms, still sobbing as he was led from the room. 

 

They held a simple memorial service for Seunghyun a week later. He'd been cremated and Jiyong had his ashes in a simple urn. Jiyong was touched at the turnout for his husband. Of course all the family and friends were there, but so many other people came as well.

 

So many people from YG including artists, producers, dancers, and even the cafeteria ladies. Seunghyun was so well liked and made a good impression on everyone. YG himself even came along with his two daughters who essentially ran his company now.

 

Once all the family and friends were cleared away, Jiyong was left alone. He found it extremely difficult to even enter his bedroom anymore, let alone sleep in there. He found himself sleeping on the couch. He also found himself wearing Seunghyun's favorite Prada coat even though it was too long on him. 

 

He liked that it still smelled like Seunghyun before he'd gotten sick. He also began wearing his favorite hoodies around the house, but truthfully he couldn't stand being there alone. So many times he'd walk in and expect to find Seunghyun sitting with the dogs that he had to stop himself from shouting out to him.

 

No... Jiyong was driving himself crazy. He was falling into despair. Then one day his phone rang. "Haraboji... I was wondering what you think poppy would say about a problem I'm having." Jae Hwa started calling him. At first it was every few days and it would always be something like ' _what would poppy say or do_ '. Then over time, he'd just ask Jiyong what he'd do. Of course he'd still mention his poppy, that was a given, but Jiyong didn't mind. He liked it.

 

Jiyong decided to sell the villa. He couldn't stand being there without Seunghyun. He'd thrown himself into work and was planning on finally opening that branch in Paris. He'd buy an apartment there and move.

 

As he was cleaning out his desk in his bedroom he came across a disc labelled 'Yongie'. He knew the handwriting and he teared up immediately. He inserted it into his laptop and waited. Seunghyun's handsome face came up on his screen and he bit back a sob. It was before he'd gotten really bad, his hair was still black. 

 

"Yongie... _hi_. I wanted to make this for you so you would know how much I love you.  Seungri helped me with this, he's been amazing. It almost makes me feel bad for all the shit we gave him... _almost_.  I also want you to know that I appreciate you very much. In the forty plus years we've been together, I've always been happy. Everything I am, I owe to you. The best day of my life was the day I met you."

 

Seunghyun smiled at him on the screen. "So I also wanted to tell you that you're a beautiful man, inside and out. You've got a lot of life left in you so please make sure you live it. The family and our friends will need you, just like I always have. Baby, please always remember how much we loved each other. I'm sorry that I did this to you.  Take care baby. Stay strong. My beautiful Yongie."


	19. Epilogue - Jiyong

 

** **

**15 YEARS LATER**

 

Jiyong alternates between living in the flat he owns in Paris and the condo he has in Seoul. He's 76 years old now, but you'd never know it to look at him. He's still in excellent shape and just as trim as ever. Seunghyun used to get annoyed at him because he could eat anything and not gain an ounce. It's still true today. 

 

His hair is no longer blonde, it hasn't been in quite a while. He's chosen to let it go to its now natural shade of silver. He's wearing it longer than he used to and it frames him face softly. Sometimes it reminds him of the hair he had just before he and Seunghyun got married. Just before he permed it. 

 

He can't help but smile when he thinks about how his husband loved his hair longer. He keeps the condo in Korea, but truthfully he enjoys Paris more. If it wasn't for his business and family he might never go back. 

 

Through the years there have been so many men who have tried to win his heart or at least a spot in his bed. He's never been interested in any of them. He has his work, his family and his friends. That's all he needed. 

 

When Gaho and Jolie passed away, he felt a tremendous loss. He'd had that connection still with what was. Of course he loved his babies, but it was more. They were a link to his life with Seunghyun and when they were gone, he felt that loss again. 

 

Jae Hwa remained his anchor. He'd call him always, seemingly when he was at his lowest. It was almost as if the boy knew. He never missed an occasion for the twins, high school and college graduations, awards ceremonies, whatever they had... he was there. 

 

Jae Hwa had become a research scientist. Choi Industries had expanded into the field of medical research and he was heading a team doing research on prolonging the lives of people with brain tumors. Jiyong was so proud of him. He was also married to a lovely girl that he'd met in college.

 

Hani, although always rough and tumble had grown into a beautiful young women and was currently residing in Paris and working for her grandfather. She also liked keeping an eye on him. She dubbed herself his body guard and often accompanied him to functions. She was dating an up and coming runway model named Soo Joo. 

 

Jiyong's flat in Paris is littered with photographs of Seunghyun and the family. There are several of the two of them together. He watches the CD he made him every few months. He still misses him everyday. 

 

He still wears Seunghyun's hoodies and pajama bottoms around the house. Although he got rid of most of their furniture, he kept some of Seunghyun's favorite chairs and pieces. He could never part with anything that gave him so much joy. 

 

When the twins were twelve, he took them along with their parents to Africa to go on a real live safari. He'd snuck some of Seunghyun's ashes along with him and when they got to a spot with lots of zebras, he casually spread them. He felt like it was the least he could do. He never told anyone about it with the exception of the twins. They knew and they helped camouflage him while he did it.

 

To say that even after all these years that Seunghyun was still very much a part of his life would be an understatement. He said good night to him every night and good morning as well. Not a day went by that he didn't have thoughts of the other man. He wasn't morbidly depressed, he was just still very much in love with his husband. That's what happens when you're soulmates. The bond is never broken. 

 

Then one day when he least expected it, he fell in love again. He was walking down the street on his way home from work when a pair of beautiful brown eyes drew him in. He had always loved Seunghyun's eyes, they were so deep and conveyed so much meaning. Imagine his surprise when he met with a pair just as kind.

 

He returned to the same spot for the next few days to gaze at those eyes. It didn't take long before he realized that he was a goner. He decided to introduce himself and see what happened. After that, it seemed he had a new roommate.

 

He was sleeping one night curled up under the covers when his phone rang. "Haraboji! Yoonsuh is having the baby!" Jiyong stood up and started dressing. "I'll be there Jae. Relax. I'll call Hani and we'll come."

 

When Jiyong and Hani rushed into the hospital they got there just in time to hear the news. Jae Hwa burst out the doors. "It's a boy! Come and meet him everyone!" Jiyong stood back and watched his daughter hold her grandchild, a tear in his eye. 

 

Jae Hwa pulled him forward. "Come and meet little Seunghyun, Haraboji. Isn't he beautiful?" Jiyong nodded and hugged his grandson. "He is. Poppy would be so pleased. God... you look so much like him. Congratulations." 

 

Jae Hwa smiled at him. "Hani told me you have a new man in your life. Did you bring him?" Jiyong laughed. "No. He's in Paris. Next time." His grandson nodded. "Well... what's he like? Hani wouldn't say." 

 

Jiyong blinked. "Well... he's warm and intelligent. He has beautiful eyes and soft brown hair. Here, I'll show you his picture." Jae Hwa looked at his grandfather's phone. "He's... " Jiyong chuckled. "A cocker spaniel. His name is Charlie. I think poppy would have really liked him." 


End file.
